Reunited By Destiny
by LillyLicious
Summary: Sector V have been decommissioned, and now they are reunited at a school camp when they end up in the same team. Full summary inside. 3/4 1/5
1. Chapter 1 : Leaving for Red River Camp

Disclaimer : I sadly do not own the awesomest show ever... Mr Warburton does! Lucky guy! Oh oh oh maybe I should marry him and... no, that's a disturbing thought! :P jokes!

**Reunited by Destiny**

_Sector V had always been a loyal group of inseparable friends. A bond of friendship so strong, vowed to never break. The kids promised to never drift apart… until their decommissioning day; when all their memories were erased and they forgot that they had ever been friends. Now, five years later; the former Sector V operatives have grown into strong minded teenagers, with their own accomplishments, dreams and friends. Having no clue about their former life or the fact that they were once friends… but then, on a senior camp to Red River Campsite, destiny brings them back together, when they end up in the same team. Can these five former friends put aside their differences and become __friends once again? And will they ever remember the five years of their lives, they have all forgotten?_

_(PS. I've decided to make this a Kuki/Wally and Nigel/Abby fanfic, it's gonna be Kuki/Wally mostly, but there's some stuff for Nigel/Abby fans out there aswell! ;))_

** Chapter One – Leaving for Red River Campsite**

"_High School camps are so much fun, Hoagie! Why can't you be excited like all the other kids?"_

Hoagie P. Gilligan rolled his eyes, as his mother's words echoed in his head.

"_I don't understand you… you know your father was always the main man at school activities! Took part in everything and enjoyed it! That's why everyone knew and loved him." _

He frowned, "Yeah, well, I'm not like my dad." He kicked a rock that was lying in the pathway,

"I don't like going to the movies, playing sport or going to some stupid Senior Year camp! I like video games and Yipper cards and I don't wanna be noticed!" He said, aloud, irritated by his mother's shrill voice, still replaying through his mind.

He was walking down the street towards his school. Cleveland High School. He sighed as he adjusted his backpack.

Why did he _have_ to go? He never was one for socializing and group activities like this one. He would really prefer staying at home, playing video games and eating pizza.

He stared down at his feet, mentally cursing his mom for forcing him into going.

--

"I'm coming!" Abigail Lincoln quickly ran down the stairs, as the doorbell rang.

When she reached the last few stairs, she jumped, her feet landing on the wooden floor with a thump. She gasped as she saw her dad had reached the front door and was reaching for the door handle.

"Why hello Da- oef!" he gasped as Abby pushed him out of the way.

"Thanks daddy, I got it!" She waved as her dad disappeared into the kitchen. She turned to the guy standing outside. "Hey Daniel." She said, happily.

"Hey beautiful." Daniel put his arms around her, kissing her. "You ready to go?" he asked, smiling. She nodded and giggled, slightly.

--

Nigel Uno impatiently pressed down on the horn of his car for what seemed to be the ten-hundredth time. This time he kept lying on it for two-seconds longer until he heard his girlfriend, Lizzie, yelling: "I'M COMING! JEEZ!" from inside her house.

A few seconds after, Lizzie came running out the front door, her hands filled with bags. Nigel rolled his eyes as she attempted to get all her luggage in the boot of his car.

"Lizzie!" He groaned, irritated, "I told you not to bring your entire closet along! It's a _high school camp_! That means we'll be wearing old, worn-out clothes, sitting around a fire and rolling in the mud."

Lizzie groaned as she tried to push her last bag into the boot and then close the boot door quickly, so her bags won't fall out. Nigel rolled his eyes once again, as she climbed in next to him. She frowned, "Well, I'm not going to roll in mud 'cause-"

Nigel took in a deep breath. He wasn't in the mood for fighting, so he started his car and eased onto the street, shutting out Lizzie's unstoppable mumbling.

--

"Just think about it, babe. This camp's gonna rock! We'll do all kinds of crazy stuff that other couples usually never do! Like swinging on ropes, and sleeping in the bush, and-"

"And burning tests?" Kuki Sanban ended his sentence, jokingly. Conner eyed her playfully and looked at the street in front of them.

She was revering to about a month ago, when he convinced her into distracting the History-class teacher, Mrs Holton, so he could steal the tests out of her classroom and then burn them, so they wouldn't have to write test that day, seeing as he didn't study. Unfortunately the plan didn't work. The whole class had to stay an hour after school to write a new test.

"Ha-ha…" he said, sarcastically.

Kuki laughed, "Wasn't that something other couples usually never do?"

"Yeah…" he shrugged, turning the steering wheel, so the car could turn left. "But this is gonna be different."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." She smiled and turned her head, staring out the window. Her left hand holding Conner's, and her right pressing a button to open the window.

She closed her eyes as the cool breeze softly blew onto her face. She took in a deep breath. She had a feeling that this camp wasn't gonna be like any other camp.

--

Nigel and Lizzie arrived at Cleveland High's main gate, where the students were already boarding the bus, some excited and some wishing they could die, judging by the looks on their faces.

Nigel climbed out the car and Lizzie followed. He opened the boot and a few of Lizzie's bags fell out. He groaned, picked it up and handed it to her.

She frowned, "Oh, so _I_ have to carry it now?"

"I'll take it once I get _my_ stuff from underneath all this shi-"

"_All students get on the bus now!"_

They turned their heads to see Mr. Robinson with a loudspeaker, ordering the teenagers to board the bus that'll take them to the camp. Nigel finally got his bags and started carrying his, and some of Lizzie's bags, to the bus.

He handed it to the man who was packing the bags into a van, meant to carry the student's bags. Lizzie grabbed his hand and they climbed onto the bus, quickly finding two open seats to sit on.

--

Hoagie saw the school coming into few. He sighed, walking a bit faster.

"Gilligan!" He heard Mr. Robinson shout. He looked up at the impatient teacher. "Hurry up! Get on the bus _now_!"

Hoagie jogged up to the van, through his bags at the guy packing the bags' feet, who mumbled a few curse words and boarded the bus. He looked around to see where he could sit.

The whole back seat was open, but he knew well that it was off bounds, seeing as Conner Peters and his gang labeled it as their property.

In front there were also two rows of open seats, but they were labeled as Wallabee Beetles and his gang's property. He sighed, he didn't have any friends, so no one would offer… he had to ask someone.

He walked past the front seats, to the middle of the bus. He walked past Nigel Uno and Elizabeth Devine. He smiled and greeted Nigel, who did the same. The two weren't friends, but for some reason, they've always greeted each other… as if they once actually hanged out.

He kept on walking until he came to an open seat, which happened to be next to Abigail Lincoln and on her right was her boyfriend, Daniel Atkinson. He remembered that Abby was his science partner in Junior High. He looked at the open chair for a few seconds, hesitating whether he should ask or not.

"Umm… excuse me?" Abby suddenly said, he looked down at her, blushing.

"Oh, umm… I was just wondering if you- I mean I can…"

"Sure!" She said, smiling. "No one's gonna sit there anyway, so go ahead." Hoagie let out a breath, and sat down next to her.

"Thanks."

--

Conner parked his car in the parking area and quickly jumped out the car. Kuki did the same as she looked at the bus. "I think we're a bit late…"

"Nah," Conner said as he took his bags, as well as Kuki's, in his hands. "We're just in time. The bus hasn't left yet…" he walked towards the bus. Kuki followed him to the van, where Conner helped the guy fit all the bags into it.

She turned her head when she heard loud music. A dark blue car entered the school, metal music banging from the inside. It parked right next to Conner's car. Kuki watched as Wallabee Beetles climbed out of it, his head covered with his famous orange hoodie, followed by his friends. She gulped nervously. She had heard many stories about Wallabee, none that were very pleasant, and she avoided him the best she could.

Conner's head jerked up, when he heard a loud crash coming from his car. One of Wally's friends, Gavin, had bumped the car door on Conner's car. Conner was furious, as he started making his way towards Wally's group.

"Conner, no!" Kuki tried stopping him, but it was no use.

"Beetles!" he cried. Wally turned around to face Conner. He was a bit taller than Kuki, but shorter than Conner, who was the school's best basketball player.

"Yeah?" He asked, casually. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Conner asked, his voice raising. Wally pushed his hoodie off his head so that his blond bangs were visible.

"Nothin'." He mumbled.

"Don't sass me, Beetles!" Conner grabbed Wally by his hoodie and pointed to his car. "Do you call _that_ nothing?!" Kuki saw Wally's eyes, burning up. She bit her lower lip, nervously.

"Lemme go!" Wally said, angrily.

"You and your pathetic buddies better pay for that or else!" Conner threatened.

"Or else what?" Wally asked, glaring at him.

"Beetles! Peters! Stop it right now!" They heard Mr. Robinson crying from the bus. Conner let go of Wally, who took a step back.

"You creeps better pay for that." Conner frowned and grabbed Kuki's hand, dragging her towards the bus.

She quickly glanced over her shoulder. Wally and his friends were laughing at Conner. Wally looked up and their eyes met. She looked away, quickly and blinked, as Conner dragged her into the bus.

--

Wally took a seat in his usual spot in the front of the bus. His friends joined him, still laughing at Conner and his lame threats.

"That guy is such a dweeb!" Gary said, shaking his head.

"Yeah! He seriously thinks we're gonna pay for his pathetic peace of metal? Ha! He can just forget it!" Mike joined in.

"He's making a scene about nothing! I couldn't see a mark on his freaken car!" Gavin mumbled. Gray laughed,

"But of course you'll deny that anything happened, 'cause you're the one who did it!" Gavin glared at him. Mike chuckled,

"And that stupid idiotic girlfriend of his, who's always following him! If I were him I'd tell her to get lost and…"

"Shut up..."

Gavin, Gary and Mike turned their heads to Wally, who hadn't said anything since his quarrel with Conner. He was sitting backwards, his eyes hidden under his blonde bangs. "Umm… what?" Gary asked, surprised. "You talking to us?"

"Yeah, shut up." Wally repeated.

His three friends eyed each other, then Gavin asked, "Why?"

"'Cause I don't wanna talk about Kuki, so shut up." Their mouths half open in shock, they turned their heads and looked at the backseat where Kuki was happily chatting to one of Conner's friends. Mike started talking, "But she-"

"Shh!" he was quieted by Gavin and Gary, who shook their heads at him. They didn't want to fight with Wally, but they found it strange that he had a problem with them talking about Kuki Sanban.

--

Hoagie dug around in his backpack for a few seconds, "A-ha!" he said, satisfied as he took out a Yipper comic book. He sat back and loudly slurped the can of cola in his hand, as he paged to where he last stopped reading.

Abby looked at him from the corner of her eye, amazed at the strange guy next to her. Who reads Yipper comics at the age of eighteen? She asked herself, mentally. Her head was resting on Daniel's shoulder, who had fallen asleep about five minutes after they entered the bus. She also tried to sleep but couldn't shut her mind off schoolwork.

Hoagie's eyes scanned the page, left to right, as he read the comic, sometimes snickering or gasping at whatever he was reading. Abby jumped when Hoagie suddenly burst out laughing. She sat up straight, glaring at him. He looked at her, "Sorry…" he whispered and continued reading.

She crossed her arms over her chest, shaking her head. "Nah – it's okay, but may I ask you a question, Hoagie?"

Hoagie's eyes widened and he choked on the sip of cola he had just taken. Abby gently hit his back, until he could breathe again. He stared at her amazed, making her feel uncomfortable. She moved around awkwardly, "Umm… please stop looking at me like that. Daniel would probably beat you to a pulp if he was awake."

Hoagie blinked twice, "You actually know my n-name?"

She narrowed her eyes and said; "No – I just guessed…" sarcastically.

Hoagie blushed slightly, "Sorry… I'm just not use to people knowing my name… it just felt weird…"

Abby laughed, "You were my science partner in Junior High, right? So why wouldn't I know your name?"

Hoagie smiled. "Wow… Well, actually my full name is Hoagie P. Gilligan _Junior_!"

Abby laughed, shaking her head. "Okay-okay, Hoagie P. Gilligan _Junior_! Now, may I please ask you that question I've been wanting to ask you for the past few minutes?"

Hoagie nodded, "Sure, go ahead!"

"Why do you still read Yipper comics?"

He blushed, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know… I've just always liked them…"

Abby nodded, her eyes narrowed. "Riiiight…"

"And I guess I… I don't have anything else to do…"

"Don't you ever go out with your friends?" Abby asked, putting a strand of her long black hair behind her ear.

"That's the thing…" Hoagie said, softly. "I don't have any friends…"

"Really? But-but you and Nigel Uno seem to get along well?"

Hoagie shook his head, "We've never said anything to each other, except a 'hello' once in a while…" Abby's eyes were filled with sympathy for him, as she touched his hand.

"Hoagie, listen. I know it must be really hard for you. But if you ever need a friend – I'm here for you, okay?"

Hoagie's cheeks were tainted in a crimson color. He pulled away, rubbing his hand, awkwardly. "Err… thanks…" he continued reading. Abby smiled and laid her head back on Daniel's shoulder, shutting her eyes.

--

Nigel looked over his right shoulder, to where Daniel Atkinson and Abigail Lincoln were seated with Hoagie P. Gilligan. He narrowed his eyes, "Strange…" he said to himself.

"Hmm? What Nigie?" he looked down at Lizzie, who was latched onto his left arm.

He shook his head, "Nothing…"

"Oh…" she frowned, "… fine." She closed her eyes, lying her head backwards.

He looked in Hoagie's direction and saw Abby cuddling up to Daniel Atkinson. He frowned, clenching his fists. He didn't know why, but he always felt jealous when he saw them. Something about seeing them kiss made him wanna hit the shit out of Daniel and yet, he didn't wanna hurt Abby.

He couldn't understand it, he hardly knew Abigail Lincoln, yet he felt like he's known her for years. He turned his head to the front, sighing. "I can't be attracted to her, right?" he asked himself, mentally.

He shook his head, "Don't be stupid, Nigel! That's impossible!"

_A?N: Hey everyone!! Okay, so I've started a new story. I know I haven't written much but I need you guys to tell me if you think this is got a good idea and whether I should continue or not. This story won't be finished very soon because of all the schoolwork and other things keeping me busy, but if I get positive reviews, I'll write and update as often as I can!_

_Lilly :)_


	2. Chapter 2 : Old friends, a New Team

** Chapter 2 – Old friends, a new Team**

The trip lasted a few hours in which the teenagers changed from happily chatting, to moody-restless teens. Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like years.

Kuki stared out the window; cornfields, farms and little road shops passed by; clearly they weren't in the city anymore. She suddenly felt Conner's hand on hers. She turned her head towards him as he smiled down at her. "You excited?" He asked, softly.

She nodded, quickly and said; "Of course!"

He grinned, "Good." Then closed his eyes as he laid his head back, "I'm gonna snooze for a bit. Wake me up when we get there, 'k?"

"Okay." Kuki faked a smile and turned her head back to the window. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out again.

For the past few weeks she's been feeling… well, different towards Conner. Sure he was good-looking, many girls would kill to date him, and he treated her well, but she still felt like something was missing. Something fatal that could make any relationship work when it's there, yet destroy it if not.

She's been dating Conner for almost a year now and everyday she felt like they were drifting further apart. Conner however seemed clueless and always did and said the same things to her. It felt like they were living a routine, day after day.

Every date was always the same; he would pick her up in his car, they'd go watch a movie (some she never wanted to see, but had no choice), go have dinner at the regular restaurant and always eat the exact same thing. Then he'd take her home, kiss her goodbye and she'd go to sleep.

Kuki sighed and turned her head to the front. She looked to the front of the bus, where Wallabee Beetles was seated. She watched him as he talked casually to his friends.

She narrowed her eyes in thought. For some reason she's always had this feeling like she's known him for years and that they once were very close friends. It was possible.

She turned her head back to the window, when he suddenly looked her way. She had a problem; for some reason, she just couldn't remember anything about her life between the ages of eight and twelve. She could only remember from her thirteenth birthday…and something kept bugging her; she had a feeling something important happened those five lost years of her life… and it included Wallabee Beetles…

--

Wally was chatting to Gary, when he suddenly noticed Kuki Sanban staring at him. He stopped mid-sentence and watched her as she turned and stared out the window.

"And then? Dude, hello?" Gary cried, snapping his finger in front of Wally's eyes.

Wally looked at him and narrowed his eyes, "Don't do that cruddy 'snapping your cruddy finger in my face' thing!"

Gary shrugged, "Sorry man, but you just zoned out…"

Wally turned to his front, moving around uncomfortably, "Cruddy bus seats…" he mumbled, placing his hands in his hoodie pockets and looking out the window.

Gary stared blankly at him, "So… are you planning to continue the story?"

Wally shook his head, "I'm not in the mood."

Gary sighed and sat back. He knew it's best not to quarrel with Wally when he's in his current mood, so he placed his earphones in his ears and closed his eyes and the music banged loudly.

'Cruddy girl…' Wally thought as the thought of Kuki staring at him, came up. He narrowed his green eyes, why was she just staring at him like that? Doesn't she have better things to do than stare at other people on the bus? Like hanging out with that jerk, Conner Peters?

Wally hated Conner ever since he made fun of him being short in Junior High. He wasn't short anymore, but Conner always stood a foot higher than him. Stupid freaking giant. He thinks just because he's so tall, he can pick on people and now he's dating Kuki and she's probably unaware of her boyfriend's jerky ways.

A deep sigh escaped Wally's lips as he stared at the trees zooming by from behind his blonde bangs. For some reason he could never hurt or speak foul words about Kuki Sanban. He was a fighter and beat up anybody who even gave him a strange look, but no matter what, Kuki seemed to make his heart beat increase drastically.

Wally shook his head. No cruddy way was he falling for her! She's a popular cheerleader, dating the basketball captain and he's the mean, silent kid, who never goes to school activities.

With that in mind he clinched his fists. He didn't want to go on this camp, but he just needed to get out the house and far away from his aunt and uncle.

Ever since his parents died when he was only eleven years old, he lived with his aunt and uncle. His aunt was a sweet woman, but sadly she couldn't stand up for herself, nor her kids. Wally's uncle, on the other hand was a total bastard, who drank way too much alcohol and abused his wife and his own kids, including Wally and Joey.

Wally rubbed his shoulder gently and cringed as he felt a sharp pain shoot through it. He always tried to stop his uncle but then got beat up with objects, such as end tables or glass bowls. He felt it was his job to do so, with him being the eldest of the four children.

He had two cousins; Amy and Mark. Mark was only a youngster, about four years old and Amy was two years younger than Wally. Wally and Amy were very close and because of their ages, they understood each other well. She was the one who comforted him when his parents died… well, at least that's what she's told him.

Strangely, Wally couldn't remember his parents' death, not to mention all his primary school years. Five years of his life somehow disappeared from his memory and no one could explain just how it happened.

Wally closed his eyes tightly, 'It doesn't matter… who wants to remember their cruddy childhood anyway…?' he thought as his mind suddenly shut down and he went into a deep sleep.

--

Abby's eyes shot open as the bus came to a slow halt. She glanced out the window to see where they were. A wooden board, which was clearly a few years old, stood next to the bus. 'Red River Campsite' was engraved into the wood, but it was hard to make out, seeing as the letters have half disappeared into the wood over the years.

"If you ask me, they booked us into some cheap camp… Just look at the state of that thing!" Hoagie suddenly said from her right, which made her jump slightly. She glanced over at him and nodded, then sat up straight, groaning.

She looked down at Daniel, who was still asleep. She sighed and poked him on his side, "Daniel, wake up!" He simply groaned and pushed her hand away, not opening his eyes.

Abby rolled her eyes and shook his shoulder, "If you don't get that lazy ass of yours off the seat, I'll do it for you."

Daniel slowly opened his eyes, frowning at her, "Why?"

"Because we're here, damn it!" She laughed.

Daniel sat up, stretching his arms while yawning. "Wow, that was fast!"

"Not really. We've been on the road for about two hours. You guys just slept through the whole trip." Hoagie said, casually, packing his snack papers and Jipper cards into his backpack.

Daniel stared at him, blankly. He blinked twice then asked, "Umm… yeah, and who are you?"

Hoagie looked up from his backpack then returned packing everything in it. Abby cleared her throat, "Oh, Daniel, this is Hoagie Gilligan."

Daniel smiled, shaking Hoagie's hand. "Pleased to meet you."

Hoagie smiled and stood up, exiting the bus, Abby and Daniel followed.

--

Nigel watched as Abigail Lincoln exited the bus. He was already outside. He thought it better to be one of the firsts to climb out, so they could get their luggage without having to push pass all the teenagers, crowding around the van, all eager to get a hold of their bags.

He sighed and turned his head back to his girlfriend who was throwing bags in different directions.

"Ugh! Where is it?!" She shrieked.

Nigel dodged as a small green backpack flew past his head. He groaned, putting his bags down. "Lizzie!" He moaned, "Will you hurry up?!"

Lizzie paused and Nigel realized the mistake he made. He bit his lower lip, "Err… I mean, you don't have to if-"

"You just shut up, Nigel Uno! Do you know why my bags are at the bottom of this van, huh?! Because _someone_ wanted to be early to get a nice seat on the bus!! Now thanks to that _someone_, I have to empty the whole freaking van to find my bag!!"

Nigel jumped back, his eyes wide. "Uhh… I… umm… you mean _bags_, right?" He giggled, nervously and gulped as he saw the glare he was receiving from Lizzie. His head dropped, "Sorry…" he said softly.

Lizzie turned back to the van and continued her search for her _bags_.

--

Wally exited the bus, followed by Gary, Mike and Gavin. He walked towards the van and pushed Lizzy out the way.

"Hey!" she shrieked, grabbing onto Nigel, whose eyes widened as he stared at Wally, grabbing his backpack from the heap of bags on the ground. "Nigie! Do something!" she cried, pointing a threatening finger in Wally's direction.

Wally turned around, glaring at Nigel, "Yeah _Nigie_, do something…" he replied, in a low voice, challenging Nigel.

Nigel simply stared at Wally and his friends from behind his sunglasses.

Wally nodded, realizing Nigel wasn't going to do anything, and he turned around, walking towards the rest of the teenagers.

Lizzie hit Nigel arm, glaring at him. "Ow! Hey!" Nigel cried

"Thanks for nothing, Nigel Uno!" and with that she grabbed her bags and walked away, swaying her hips violently, her nose stuck in the air.

--

"Welcome to Red River Campsite!" the teenagers all turned to a man, dressed in a camouflage suite. Most of his hair was cut off; he had only a square cut. He looked like someone you'd see in a war movie.

"My name is Rick. First of all, I just have to remind you that I don't want any trouble in my camp, you got it hoodie boy?!" He pointed and accusing finger at Wally, whose hoodie was covering his head. He growled as the teenagers around him laughed.

"Secondly, I am not responsible for any damage you or your personal belongings get. Now, this is how this week is going to work. You're going to get divided into groups… and the choice is final! So nobody's gonna come to me, crying and asking me to transfer you to another group!"

The teenagers sighed, and many could be heard saying "awww…"

"Each group will have to do a number of activities to pass this course. Activities such as: rope climbing, shelter building and dancing!"

All the guys groaned and the girls smiled, excitedly.

"Now," Rick continued, "Everyone is going to pass me in a _disciplined_ queue, taking a paper from _this_ bag!" He pointed behind him to where Mr. Robinson was standing, a bag clutched in his hand. "On the paper will be a number; _that_ number is the number of your group! You will then come to me, show me your number and _I'll _direct you to your group house. Once everyone has been divided into their groups, I will give you you're next task! Now come! Stand in a _straight_ line!" Rick cried, his voice deep.

The teenagers scurried into a straight line and one-by-one took a paper from the bag.

--

Kuki slowly walked forward, sticking her hand into the bag and digging her fingers through the papers which held her destiny for the following week. She closed her eyes and grabbed onto one paper, slowly taking it out. She walked forward, allowing Conner, who stood behind her, to get his group number.

She slowly opened the piece of paper in her hand, to see the number seventy-six written on it. She stared at the numbers for a few seconds, when Conner suddenly approached her.

"Babe, please tell me your number is ninety-three…?" He said, pointing to his paper, on which the number ninety-three was written.

She shook her head, "No, sorry. I've seventy-six…"

He groaned, "But-"

"Hey, you two!!" The two turned to Rick, who was glaring at them, "Get over here! You're holding up the queue!"

They quickly made their way to him, showing him their numbers. He scanned their papers, "Right, seventy-six, you're that way," he pointed to his front, "and ninety-three, you're on the opposite side." He pointed behind him.

Kuki and Conner looked at each other.

"To you houses! NOW!" Rick shrieked in their ears.

The two teens jumped and quickly walked to their group houses.

--

Kuki groaned as the threw her bags on one of the beds in the small room. She sat beside it and scanned the room. Five beds stood next to each other; there weren't any pillows nor bed covers, only a cheap sponge mattress. Next to the door stood and old cupboard, which was standing open; it was dusty and filthy. Kuki frowned, clearly no one had used it for years.

She fell backwards onto the bed, looking up at the roof. Suddenly the door opened and she sat up straight. An African-American girl entered the room, cursing as she struggled to get her bag through the door.

When she finally succeeded, she looked down at Kuki, while placing her bags on the bed, closest to the door. "'Sup?" She asked, casually.

Kuki smiled, brightly. "Hey! I guess you're my teammate, huh?"

Abby nodded, looking around the room. "Ugh, some room…" She sat down on the bed, looking at Kuki. "So, who do you think we're gonna end up with?"

Kuki shrugged. "Could be anyone…"

Abby nodded, "I don't really mind who we end up with, as long as we don't end up with that Lizzy Devine pain in the neck!"

Kuki giggled, "I take it you don't like her that much?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't take her! She just irritates me!"

Kuki simply laughed. Nigel and Hoagie suddenly entered the room, looking at the girls.

"Abby!" Hoagie smiled at her.

"Heya Hoagie!" she grinned.

Nigel simply stared at her uncomfortably, "Err…" he cleared his throat, "Hello…" he said, putting his bags on the floor.

Abby and Kuki waved at him, smiling. Hoagie walked towards Kuki, grabbing her hand. "Well hell-oo! I'm Hoagie P. Gilligan-"

"Junior…" Abby completed his sentence.

Hoagie grinned, nodding. Kuki giggled, "Well, I'm-"

Suddenly the door swung open with a bang, the four teenagers turned their heads towards the noise. They were surprised to see Wallabee Beetles standing in the doorway. They couldn't see his face, as his hoodie was covering it and he was looking down at his feet, but everyone could tell it's him from far away because of the large, orange hoodie. He looked up so they could see his green eyes, which narrowed as he frowned at them.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" he asked, sharply.

The four teenagers quickly pretended to be busy with something. Kuki continued looking at the roof. Abby cleared her throat, grabbing her cell phone and typing something and Hoagie ducked into his bag, desperately looking for 'something'. Nigel on the other hand, didn't move. He simply glared at Wally from under his sunglasses. Wally noticed this and returned the glare. The silence grew awkward as the remaining three noticed the tension between Nigel and Wally. Abby suddenly spoke up:

"Umm, you coming in or what?" She asked Wally.

Nigel and Wally didn't turn away. They kept their eyes fixed on each other.

"Hmph." Wally mumbled and looked away, entering the room. Nigel kept his glare fixed upon Wally, but looked away quickly when he saw Abby looking at him.

Wally threw his bags on the floor and fell on the bed furthest from the door, not saying a word.

After a few second silence, Abby said: "So… umm… we gonna introduce ourselves or what?"

Hoagie nodded, slowly and stood up. He shifted around uncomfortably, "Okay, well, I'm Hoagie P. Gilligan… Junior and… umm… well, you guys probably don't know me 'cause-"

"'Cause you're a cruddy computer and Jipper card geek with no social life?" Wally butted in. Everyone looked at him shocked.

Hoagie's mouth was open to say something but he decided against it and sat back down.

Abby shook her head and said, "I'm Abigail Lincoln, but I'd prefer it if you call me Abby. I like my privacy and you really don't wanna see my bad side."

Wally burst out laughing, clutching onto his stomach as he rolled around on the bed. Once again the remaining four, silently stared at him. "What's so funny, _hoodie boy_?" Abby said, sharply, repeating Rick's nickname for Wally.

He stopped laughing at once, glaring at her. "You just shut up." He threatened.

Abby rolled her eyes and looked at Kuki, who was staring at Wally in shock. "Your turn, girl."

Kuki looked at her, "Oh!" She stood up, glancing at Wally, who looked away when he realized her looking at him. "Well, first of all… hi!" She smiled at everyone, who returned the smile, except for Wally. "I am K-"

"Kuki Sanban, yeah-yeah we know." Wally rolled his eyes, "Next!"

Kuki stared at him, "H-how'd you…?"

"Ugh, c'mon man! You're dating that cruddy Conner Peters, right? So who wouldn't know your name?"

"Some." The whole room turned to Nigel, who was busy unpacking his suitcase.

"Excuse me?" Wally said, frowning at him.

"Some wouldn't know her name. As a matter of fact…" Nigel glared at Wally, "_I_, for one, did not know her name."

Wally's eyes grew wide. Hoagie, Abby and Kuki's mouths dropped as Nigel simply continued unpacking his luggage.

Wally chuckled, "Al right Mr. I-come-from-Britain…" He said in a mocking British accent, "Why don't you tell us who you are?"

Nigel frowned, clinching his fists, but relaxed when he received a 'don't-mind-him' look from Abby. He sighed, "I'm Nigel Uno."

"Oh, _Uno_!" Wally repeated, sarcastically. "What a nice name, wot! Good show!"

Nigel was at the point of losing it, "Well, atleast I ain't from Australia where they have 'em big crocs and snakes! Golly, they big 'em sheilas, hey?" Nigel snapped in a mocking Australian accent. _(A.N. I'm not trying to make fun of British or Australian accents… I'm just creating tension between these two, so please don't think I mean anything by it!:D)_

Wally stood up, his fists clinched, "Okay, now you've taken it too far!"

"Shut up!" Abby shrieked, "Jeez, you guys! Grow up! Honestly, how old are you? Ten?"

The two guys glared at each other, then Nigel continued his unpacking and Wally fell back onto the bed.

"Now…" Abby continued, "Just tell us your name." She said, looking at Wally.

"Wallabee Beetles…" he mumbled.

"I knew that!" Kuki said, happily but changed her expression when she saw the looks she was receiving from the others. "What?"

They shook their heads, sighing. Suddenly they heard Rick's voice from outside: "Al right campers! Out of your houses now and meet me at the cafeteria! March!"

The five teenagers groaned as they left the room, one-by-one. Wally didn't move though. Kuki looked at him, "Whattaya lookin' at?" He said, frowning, slightly.

"Nothing." She smiled, "You coming?" she said, sweetly.

He stared at her then nodded slowly. She smiled and stood up, leaving the room. Wally slowly following her.

_A/N: Wow, finally! This is a long chapter! :) well, what do you guys think? Shall I continue or shall I not? Hehe, please review and tell me what you think, but be nice 'k? Oh, and if you have ANY ideas, tell me! I'm writing this story and I planned it and everything, but I don't have any ideas for group activities they can do on the camp… so if you do, PLEASE run them by me and if I like them, I'll use them… that is if I continue. But I'll tell you what, if you guys like it and want me to continue, I PROMISE I WILL! _

_Lilly :)_


	3. Chapter 3 : First Task

_A/N: Before I start, I first want to reply to my reviewers :)_

_PurpleLeopard: Thank you very much! I bet you meant the fight between Nigel and Wally, right? ;) hehe, well thank you for being the first reviewer of my story! Hope to hear from you again soon!_

_OSuzanne: Wow! Thank you so so much for the compliments and the support! :D Keep reading and reviewing! ;)_

_smaggin: Well, ta-da! Good news for you! I've continued! Hehe, sadly this isn't a Hoagie/Abby fic, but the next one I write I'll make sure they get together, how does that sound? :D_

_Numbeh 013: Hey! :) Good news for you too! I've updated and I hope you like it! Thanks for the support!! :D_

_Child who is cool: Hehe thanks! I'm glad your enjoying it! But it's gonna get even more interesting, so keep reading ;)_

_sstoons3425: I'm glad you like their personalities! :) It's kinda hard to decide how they would react , seeing as they all have completely different personalities, but I'm happy to hear that you find it ammusing! Thanks for the compliment! ;)_

_hippieflowers: You like all my stories? Hehe, well, then I take it you've read my other stories. Thank you soooooo much for you support! Hope you'll like this story as much as the others! ;) _

_DarkXRachel: Nooooo! Please don't die!! I need your support and advice!! hehe :) well, if your still with us, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter..._

_All right, shall we get started?_

Chapter Three : Task One 

The teenagers, lazily made their ways to the cafeteria, some chatting to others and some simply staring at their feet. The pace quickened however, when Rick appeared out of nowhere, yelling: "I said MAAAAARCH!!"

In only a few seconds the teenagers were gathering outside the cafeteria. Kuki gasped as Conner grabbed her from behind. She turned around quickly and smiled at him.

"Missed me?" He said, smiling.

Kuki opened her mouth to say something, but saw Wally and his friends walking pass them. "Pssst!" She said, quickly.

Wally looked over his shoulder at her and simply narrowed his eyes, turning back to his front.

Conner's eyes were wide with shock, "D-did you just 'psst' Wallabee Beetles?" he asked, coping Kuki's 'pssst' sound.

She turned to him, looking up. Her eyes were filled with innocence, yet she seemed afraid to answer. "Y-yes?"

"Why?"

"Because he… umm… I mean, we ended up in the same team."

"Oh…" Was all Conner said, as he turned his head away from Kuki frowning.

"Conner, I-" Kuki tried, but was interrupted as a loud voice boomed from the centre of the crowd.

"Al right campers, time for your first task!" They all recognized the deep, army-like voice as Rick's. He was standing on a three-foot wall, in the shape of a square, so he was standing out above the teenagers. The teenagers turned to look at Rick, as a creepy smile spread across his face.

"You have been divided into groups of five to six children. Your first task is to get to know your team mates better. I assume you've already introduced yourselves, but now it's time to unite as a team and do the following:" Rick scanned the teenagers' faces, no one seemed very eager to do the task, but had no choice. "You will think of a name, a slogan and a war cry for your team!"

All the teenagers groaned, some frowning and some simply faking a sob.

"You've got to be kiddin' me…" Wally mumbled, crossing his arms.

"And that's not all!" Rick continued, "Not only will you perform it in front of the entire group, but you will also be judged and get points!"

The teenagers were now restless, mumbling loudly.

"I don't wanna perform!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"You seriously think I'm gonna embarrass myself doing a freakin' war cry??"

"I should've stayed home!"

"QUIET!!" The teens all shut up as Rick's voice reached their ears. Rick's face was red of anger and his teeth gritted. He took in a deep breath, trying to relax, then continued, "As I was saying, you will perform and be judged by… yours truly." He smiled an evil smile. "And if you win, you get ten points, for second place I'll award five points and for third place I'll award two points. Any questions?" He asked, scanning the crowd.

After a few seconds, a boy slowly raised his hand. "Yes?" Rick asked.

"Uum, sir? What are these 'points' for? Are we getting graded in any of this?" The teenagers exchanged glances.

Rick laughed, "No, silly boy. You're not getting graded. You see, this whole weekend is not only a way for you to spend some time with your team, but also a competition. For each task I'll award a certain amount of points to those teams who deserve it, and at the end of this weekend, the winning group will receive a price."

The teenagers exchanged glances once again, when another hand was suddenly raised.

"What is it, son?" Rick asked; his hands behind his back.

"Nigel Uno, sir." Nigel said, adjusting his sunglasses. "How, may I ask, do the teams earn points?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Rick asked, looking at Nigel. "The winners of each task earn points automatically, as do the teams which get second and third place. I will also award points to individuals for bravery, loyalty and friendship."

"Oooohhhh…" many teenagers said, nodding.

"Now…" Rick continued, calmly: "RUN TO YOUR TEAMS AND DO THE FIRST TASK! YOU HAVE HALF AN HOUR!"

The teenagers gasped and then it was chaotic. Everyone was running around, desperately looking for their teammates.

Hoagie and Abby scanned the crowd for Kuki, Wally and Nigel's faces, but it was no use. The teenagers ran pass them, bumping them and screaming.

"Jeez, relax fools! It's only a camp!" Abby yelled, impatiently.

"Maybe we should get out of the crowd, then when things have cooled down we can look for the rest?" Hoagie suggested.

Abby nodded, gave Daniel a quick kiss on the cheek, then followed Hoagie through the crazy crowd, until they were away from the commotion. They found a place under a tree and sat down.

--

"Hey, look! There's Kuki!" Hoagie pointed to his front.

Abby looked up and saw Kuki approaching them. She collapsed next to them, inhaling a deep breath. "Wow! Finally, I can breath again!"

"Yeah, it's pretty hectic out there, huh?" Hoagie asked, laughing.

Nigel and Wally arrived soon after, joining their group under the tree.

"Okay, so what now?" Kuki asked, once they were all seated.

"Now we gotta think of a name, a slogan and a war cry for the team." Abby said, her head resting in her hands.

"How much time do we have?" Hoagie asked.

"Didn't you hear what Rick said? We only got half an hour." Abby replied.

"I suggest we start with the name. Once we have a name, it will be easy to move to the slogan and the war cry." Nigel said, calmly.

"Okay… any suggestions for names?" Abby asked, lifting her head. The team was silent, shrugging. Abby sighed.

"I'll tell you what," Nigel spoke up, "What about we give each person a turn to think of a name? Then we choose the best one and that'll be our name?" The team nodded, smiling.

"Good." Nigel smiled, proudly. "I shall go first. I nominate the name: 'Supreme Leaders of the World'!" He glanced at the team, who frowned at him. His head dropped and he sighed, "Your turn Hoagie."

"Alright! Well, what about the 'Yipper Crocodiles'?" The team simply shook their heads.

"Kuki?" Nigel smiled at her.

"Umm… uhh… Oh, I got one! The 'phooney Ducks'?" The teams' reaction to Kuki's suggestion wasn't much different than Nigel's. "What?" She asked innocently.

"Okay, what'd ya'll say to the "Forever Fox Force'?" Abby asked. The team simply groaned then looked at Wally, who didn't said anything yet.

He was lying back, his back resting against the tree branch. He looked up at them, "I ain't gonna give a cruddy name."

The team sighed and shook their heads.

"C'mon Wally! Just try to think of something?" Kuki begged, making puppy dog eyes.

He eyed her and sighed, "Cruddy puppy dog eyes…"

"Alright! So we have 'Supreme Leaders of the World', 'Yipper Crocodiles', 'Phooney Ducks', 'Forever Fox Force' and 'Cruddy Puppy Dog Eyes'." Abby said, sitting up straight.

Wally stared at her, his eyes wide. Then he shook his head and looked away, staring at nothing in particular.

"Which one you guys think we should use?" Abby asked, looking at them.

After a few seconds of silence, Hoagie said: "Umm… none?"

Nigel groaned, "How can it be so hard to just think of a name for our team?"

"Well, I don't know why you guys don't like 'Phooney Ducks'. I think it's very creative." Kuki crossed her arms.

"Yeah, 'creative'." Wally rolled his eyes, repeating Kuki's words.

Hoagie frowned at this, "Yeah, almost as creative as Wally's 'Cruddy Puppy Dog Eyes'."

Wally sat up straight, "Say that again if you dare?!"

"Oh c'mon, can't you guys just shut up and work together?!" Abby cried, impatiently. "If you don't work together and we don't think of a name soon, I'll join all five of those names to make one freakin' name!!" She raised her voice a bit, which startled the rest of the team.

They exchanged glances, then looked back at Abby.

--

Half an hour later:

The five former friends made their way through the many teenagers and found a spot on the ground, where they quickly sat down. They were in a hall, it wasn't very big, so they had to sit pretty close to each other to fit in. At the end of the hall there was a small stage on which they'll have to perform. On the other side was a table where Rick, Mr. Robinson and another man was sitting. They were obviously getting ready to judge the performances.

Kuki moved around, uncomfortably. "Couldn't they at least give us chairs to sit on?"

"Do you seriously think all these people would fit in here if there were chairs?" Wally mumbled.

A few minutes later, Rick walked up the stage and took a place in the centre of it. "Thank you for being on time." He mumbled, "Now, we'll call each team by their number. Once you and your team are on stage, you will give us your team name, your slogan and your war cry. After your performance, you'll leave the stage and the next team will be called out and so on and so forth. At the end of the show, we'll announce the winners. Alright, will team number forty-five please come on stage?" And with that Rick left the stage as team forty-five slowly made their way up the stairs and onto the stage.

One by one the teams performed (and humiliated themselves). Some fun to watch, others… not so much. Some teams were cheered for, while others had no reaction from the crowd whatsoever.

Finally Rick said, "Next up is team number seventy-six!" The team slowly stood up and walked up the stage.

"Yeah, go Wally! Do a dance for us!" Gavin shouted, which made Wally curse softly.

Kuki gulped as she stood on the stage, everyone watching her. She eyed Abby nervously, who smiled at her reassuringly. The hall was so quiet, the only sound was one person coughing.

"Awwwkward…" Hoagie softly said.

Rick watched them then said impatiently, "Well??"

Abby shoved Nigel, quickly. He cleared his throat, "Good evening, the team you see before you is the one and only 'Cruddy Supreme Croco-Duck Force'." He announced, proudly.

The teenagers burst out laughing, even Rick was chuckling softly. "And what's your slogan?"

"We… umm… We'll croco-chuck you…" Nigel said, scratching the back of his head.

The crowd was now not only laughing, but pointing fingers and mocking them.

Nigel looked over his shoulder to where his teammates were standing, blushing. Wally was frowning and glaring at the crowd, but no-less red than the others.

"Interesting." Rick finally said, "Well, you're creative, I'll give you that." Which made the teenagers laugh even more.

Nigel cleared his throat once again, "May we continue now, sir?"

Rick silenced the teenagers and sat down, gesturing with his hand for them to continue.

The five gathered in the circle and said in unison, while clapping their hands: "We'll munch your croco-crunch, we'll eat your croco-meat, but nothing is as tasty as croco-duck treat… you!" They said the last word, pointing their finger at the crowd.

There was a few second silence, until the crowd broke into another fit of laughter. This time much louder than before. Even Rick was lying on the table, tears streaming from his face as he laughed.

The team quickly made their way off the stage. As the walked through the crowd, people mocked and teased them.

Wally clinched his fists, he was ready to beat the crud out of someone, but he relaxed when Kuki started pushing him from behind. "Go on! Walk a bit faster!"

--

"I can't believe we didn't win!" Hoagie said, as he was lying in his bed.

"Well, at least we got three points for creativity." Abby grinned, as she climbed into bed

"And four points for entertainment!" Kuki giggled, sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow to her.

"So that kind of puts us in second place, seeing as we have less points that the team who won and more points than the team who got in second place." Nigel smiled as he took off his glasses, lying back down.

"Ugh! That was so embarrassing!" Wally suddenly cried from his bed. "Why'd we have to go for the croco-duck thing?? Why?!" He cried, covering his face with his hands.

"Hey! I told you! If you guys don't work together I'll join the five names and that I did!" Abby laughed.

"I'll never be able to show my face again! My friends think I'm a cruddy croco-duck pansy!" Wally cried, his hands in the air.

Kuki giggled, lying down. "Yes, it was embarrassing, but still, it was fun!"

"Speak for yourself." And with that, Wally collapsed onto his bed and closed his eyes.

Abby yawned, "I think I'm gonna hit the hay as well, you guys. Sleep tight."

"Same!" Hoagie said, closing his eyes.

Nigel looked at Kuki, "Will you mind switching off the light, Kuki?"

She shook her head, "Not at all, Nigel."

Nigel smiled, "Well, see you tomorrow." And with that he covered himself with his sleeping bag.

Kuki stood up and quickly turned off the light. As she was lying in bed, she couldn't help but wonder what their second task was gonna be… she smiled and closed her eyes.

--

_A/N: Dum-dum-dummmm! Finished!! … with the third chapter. :) There are still loads to come, I just gotta get in the writing zone and I need time. Hehe been busy, so yeah… Thanks to all the reviewers! You guys inspired me to go on with this! :D Thanks a mil you guys! You're great!! Please review on this chapter as well and tell me what you think! GO CRUDDY SUPREME CROCO-DUCK FORCE!! ;P_


	4. Chapter 4 : The Night Hike

_A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Wow, I can't believe it's been so long since I last updated. I know you guys probably wanna kill me or send those gummy bears after me (right DarkXRachel? ;P) but I just haven't been in the creative mood for a while, but I won't keep you guys waiting for Chapter 4 any longer! For here it is : TADAAAA! But I bet you guys are even happier that I update now than you would've been if I updated the day after the previous chapter, hmm? Come on, admit it! Hehe_

_Oh but first of all, I'm gonna thank my awesome reviewers!_

_Numbeh 013 : Well, I thought about something in that line, but that's no fun, is it?! Hehe Cruddy Supreme Croco-duck force is much funnier than a normal 'Battle Stations' thingy! :)_

_PurpleLeopard : Okay, Hann it is! :) I'll try to make longer chapters but I can't guarantee updating faster, especially now that I'm in my final year of high school, so I'm gonna be sooooo busy with school work!! But I'll try my best! ;)_

_sstoons3425 : Hehe! I hope the name didn't bug you too much! But I guess it being stuck in your head is a good thing, 'cause it means you won't just forget about it! :P_

_smaginn : Oops! So sorry hehe but I spelled it right this time, right? Anyway, I have NO idea where I came up with the name... just something very random that popped into my head, I guess! Hehe! Well, she 'pssst' him to grab his attention and wave, sorry if it wasn't so clear. :)_

_child who is cool : I'm glad you like the name! :) It seems to amuse people a lot! :)_

_DarkXRachel : Here's the update! Please don't send your gummy bears after me! Haha I can just see the headlines : 'KND OBSESSED FAN MURDERED BY GUMMY BEARS' :D Anywhooo, no more waiting for here's the update! 3-4 forever!!xxx_

_Laurie34 : Aww, thank you so much for the amazing compliment, it means SO much to me! Thanks for your support! Hope you like this chapter as well and keep reviewing! ;)_

_Jskaterfan : So, I take it your not a 2/5 fun, huh? Hehe well, as long as your happy, I'm happy!_

_AckIsBack : Thank you! :D here's the update!!_

_Hellopandaluver : Why thank you! :) Hehe an obstacle course could definitely be interesting, I'll keep it in mind! :D_

_imasmurf93 : Haha! Believe me, I will never let down the CRUDDY SUPREME CROCO-DUCK FORCE! :D_

_Fire123 : You wanted 'more more more'? Scroll down and you'll find 'more more more'! ;) hehe_

_simi838 : You're Australian?? Ah, so cool! I'm happy to see another Wally-fan, he's my favorite by far!! :) Thanks so much for reading! :D_

_34fan4ever : Hehe, I appreciate that, thank you. :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Okay, now that I've spent time on my AWESOME reviewers, it's time to get back to the story, hope you guys like it!! :)_

**~ Chapter 4 : The Night Hike ~**

"ALRIGHT KIDDIES! GET UP! OUT OF BED! NOW!" Rick's voice echoed throughout the camp. Nigel sat up straight quickly, half asleep, his eyes narrowed.

"What in the name of Yipper was that?!" Hoagie groaned from his bed.

Nigel rolled his eyes, "It was Rick, Hoagie..." He got out of bed, lazily and walked to the window. He groaned as he opened the curtain, seeing that it's still dark. "It's not even daylight yet," he cried, "and he wants us to get up! What's the time anyway?"

"It's almost 2 AM..." Abby said, yawning. She also sat up straight, stretching her arms. She looked over at Kuki's bed, no movement... "Kuki! Yoh Kuki! Wake up girl!" She gently poked Kuki on her shoulder.

Kuki's eyes lazily opened as she looked over her shoulder, "What's going on?" She asked, softly.

"It's Rick. He wants us all to get up." Abby explained.

"What, _now_?" Kuki asked, confused.

"Yes." Nigel answered, sitting on his bed, "For whatever reason, we don't yet know."

Kuki sat up straight, rubbing her eyes. "Oh well, guess we better get up, huh?"

"Well, yeah. That's if you can get those two to get up!" Abby pointed to Wally and Hoagie.

"Hoagie was awake a few seconds ago, he probably fell asleep again and Wally hasn't made any signs of movement." Nigel said, formally, making his bed.

"Get up, lazy bones!" Abby cried, throwing her pillow at the sleeping Hoagie. Hoagie groaned and glared at her.

"Whaaaaat?" he asked.

"Didn't you hear Rick? We gotta get up, fool!" Abby said, jumping out of bed.

Kuki did the same and walked to Wally's bed. He was sleeping on his stomach, his arms hugging the pillow. Kuki blushed a little when she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, she could only see his bare back. She couldn't help but stare at him.

"Umm, just don't drool all over his bed." Abby said from behind her.

Kuki jumped, slightly then cleared her throat, reaching for Wally's shoulder. She took it and shook him gently. "Wally? Hey, Wally? You gotta get up!"

Wally simply groaned and turned his head away.

"Come on, Wally!" she shook a bit harder, tightening her grip. "Rick called us!"

Again, he simply groaned.

Kuki sighed and let go of him, looking back at the rest, who were waiting for them. "Maybe we should just go without him? ...Let him sleep?"

"Although I would love to go without that... person, I'm afraid we cannot do that, Kuki. We might get in trouble." Nigel said, putting on his sunglasses.

"Yeah! And I had to get up! So he should too!" Hoagie complained.

"Fine." Kuki sighed and grabbed both Wally's shoulders, shaking them violently. "WALLABEE BEETLES! GET UP NOW!"

"Wh-what?! Hey!!" Wally cried, looking up at her, his eyes narrowed.

"You gotta get up, Wally! Rick woke us all up." Kuki explained.

He simply glared at her, then his head dropped onto his pillow and he shut his eyes again.

Kuki stared at him with shock. How could he fall asleep _again_? "WALLY!" She cried, her hands on her hips.

"There ain't no way I'm getting out of bed now 'cause of some cruddy army guy!" He mumbled.

Suddenly Rick burst through the door and a high-pitched whistle pierced their ears. "I said: GET UP NOW!!" he cried, after blowing the whistle, and slammed the door shut again.

Wally almost jumped through the roof, "What the crud?!" he cried, sitting up straight and clutching onto his sleeping bag.

"It's about time!" Kuki cried, her hands still on her hips. "Why didn't you get up when I told you?"

Wally simply glared at her, "What makes you think I'd do anything you tell me to do?"

Kuki's eyes narrowed, "We have to do things together as a _team_, Wally! How do you expect us to do all the tasks without you?"

"Whatever..." Wally mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Riiiight, well, if you two don't mind, we'd like to get out of here before Rick suddenly appears out of nowhere and blows that damn whistle of his again." Abby said, impatiently.

------

"You're probably wondering why I woke you up at 2 AM, right?" Rick asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

The teenagers all just looked at him, most of them still half asleep. Rick lifted his left eyebrow. No response... "WELL??" he cried.

With a slight jump and nod from many of the teenagers, he smiled. "Well... I'm sure you're all aware of what a 'night hike' is, aren't you?"

All the teenagers groaned.

"A night hike?? You gotta be kiddin' me?! Oef!" Wally cried, before being elbowed in the stomach by Kuki.

"Shhh!" Was all she said, putting her finger to her lips.

It was obvious that Rick wanted to start laughing, but he hid it well. He cleared his throat and scanned the crowd. "This is how it works. Teams will start marching five minutes after each other, so you don't walk in groups with more than five people. You got that? You walk with your _OWN_ team, and your team _only_!"

With a quick nod from the teenagers, he continued: "Each team will walk two miles down that gravel road." He pointed towards a very quiet and abandoned road. "Until you reach my college, Ms De la Hunt, who will show you which way to go from there. The hike is only 5 miles long. Two miles to Ms De la Hunt, and three miles back. Any questions? No? Good."

------

"I can't believe I had to get up at 2 AM to walk 5 miles!" Hoagie groaned, just as the team started their hike.

"Ah, you'll get over it." Abby shook her head.

"I won't get over this!" Wally mumbled under his breath.

Kuki rolled her eyes, "Can't you guys be positive about this? I think it's gonna be fun! Fresh air will do us good anyway!"

"Yeah, you're saying that now. Just wait 'til the tigers start running out the bushes and eat us." Wally said, with a frown.

"The _what_?!" Kuki cried.

"Tigers." Wally repeated.

"What!?" Kuki looked terrified. "You mean there's... but how? There can't be...!"

"Oh, come on, Kuki! You don't seriously believe that rubbish?" Abby asked.

"Uh... no, of course not." Kuki giggled, slightly.

"You're just trying to act all brave. There really are tigers here. Why do you think they have fencing all around the camp?" Wally grinned as Kuki started hitting his arm.

"Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up!_" Kuki cried.

"Wally! Stop it! Jeez, act your age man!" Abby rolled her eyes and looked over at Nigel, whose facial expression seemed pretty serious and he seemed to be walking faster with each step. "You know, if you walk that fast now, you won't have energy left after the first mile."

He looked at her, his facial expression still the same. "What are you saying?"

"I'm sayin' that if you can't even stand after the first mile, I ain't helpin' you."

His facial expression softened a little, "You're right..." and his pace slowed down. "Sorry about that..."

"No problem. There somethin' I wanna ask you, Nigel."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"Why the hell are you wearing your sunglasses at 2 AM in the morning?"

He cleared his throat, "I never go somewhere without my sunglasses, Abigail."

"Riiiiight..." she laughed.

Nigel quickly looked at her, then at his shoes, his cheeks slightly red. 'Thank goodness it's dark...' he thought, thankful that Abby wouldn't be able to see him blush.

----

After what seemed like an eternity, the team could see a light in front of them.

"Do you think that's Ms De la Hunt?" Hoagie asked, as he pointed his finger in the light's direction.

"Let's hope so... We've been walking for almost an hour now." Nigel sighed.

"Well, whoever's cruddy light that is, we'll just pretend it's Ms De La Hunt, turn around and go back." Wally said, frowning.

"That's cheating." Nigel said, calmly.

Wally gritted his teeth, "Argh!" He groaned, realizing his teammates would never cheat. "Spoil sports..." He mumbled, his hands in his pockets.

When they finally reach the light, they saw a young tall woman, standing beside a small table. On it was only a small candle and a book, which appeared to be about wildlife. The woman had shoulder length blond hair and wore some sort of wildlife reserve outfit or something; she held a large black book in her arms and smiled as the team made their way closer to her.

"Congratulations! You are now almost halfway with your hike!" She grinned.

"_Half way_? Aw, come on, man!" Wally said, violently kicking a small rock in the road.

"That's correct." She scanned the teams' faces, still smiling. "Only another half mile, and you'll be halfway."

The whole team groaned, excluding Nigel, who kept his eyes fixed on the book on the table.

"I am Ms De La Hunt. Now, would you please give me your group number?"

"Seventy-six." Abby said, quickly.

"Seventy-six..." Ms De La Hunt repeated, scanning the book. "Alright; now, just follow this road for about another two-hundred meters, until you see another road on your left-hand side. Turn down that road and follow it for about one mile, but be careful, that road has not been redone; there are still many holes and trees that might cause an accident. You will then come to fork in the road, go _left _and after about two miles, you'll be back at the camp." She grinned, "Off you go!"

The team simply glared at her and slowly walked past her.

"Remember, go _left, not right!_" Ms De La Hunt called to them, when they were already fifty meters away.

---

"Uh, was it just me, or was that lady way too nice to be real?" Hoagie said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder, after they made the first left-turn.

"What's so wrong with being nice?" Kuki asked, innocently.

"Nothing; but there are nice people and then there are abnormally nice people. Like Ms De La Hunt back there." Abby laughed.

"She's probably that nice, 'cause it's her way of asking us to stay and protect her from the tigers."

Kuki gulped and looked at Abby, who simply shook her head, reassuringly.

"What I find strange, is that she was reading some book about surviving in the wild..." Nigel said, suddenly. Everyone turned their heads towards him.

"Surviving in the wild?" Abby repeated. Nigel answered with a simple nod.

"Hmm..." Wally pretended to think, rubbing his chin, mockingly. "Probably to help her protect herself from the tigers..."

"Wally!!" Kuki grabbed his arm, shaking him, violently. "Stoooop iiiiit, pleeeeeaaase!" She begged; now scared to death.

Wally simply broke into a fit of laughter.

"Seriously, Wally. You're not funny." Abby said, rolling her eyes.

"I personally think, that she is still new here and studying. That explains why she was so kind; she's not as grumpy as the people who have worked here for a longer period." Nigel said.

Hoagie chuckled, "Whoa there, Nigel. This isn't a Scooby Doo episode. No need to '_solve the mystery_'." He laughed.

Nigel ignored him, "Let's move it; I'm tired."

----

"Wally's gone!" Kuki cried, grabbing Nigel sweater.

Nigel fell backwards and choked. He glared up at Kuki, after falling to the ground. "Kuki, what are you-"

"She's right." Abby said, her eyed wide. She pointed her finger down the road. Everyone turned to see an empty road. No Wally.

"Maybe the tigers ate him!" Kuki grabbed Abby, panicking.

"Shh. Calm down, girl! There are no tigers here!" Abby comforted Kuki, by hugging her.

"Yeah, tigers are in _India._ Do you seriously think there'd be a random tiger in the middle of America?" Hoagie asked, throwing his arms out in front of him.

"Wallabee is probably playing one of his stupid pranks on us, Kuki. So I wouldn't worry about it... and I would also _not_ throw people on the ground for no reason." Nigel said, irritated, dusting his shirt off.

Kuki whimpered and let go of Abby. "We should go look for him..."

'Oh, hell no. There ain't no way I'm going back there for him. He'll appear out of nowhere in a few minutes anyway." Abby continued walking; Nigel and Hoagie quickly following her.

"But-but..." Kuki ran to keep up with them. "What if he's in danger?!"

"Danger? Ha! He keeps acting so tough; if he's in real danger, I'm sure he'll be able to look after himself." Nigel grinned.

"But what if something hurt him? Ms De La Hunt said this road hasn't been redone. What if there are real tigers here?!" Kuki asked, panicking again.

Hoagie, Nigel and Abby stopped, and turned to Kuki.

Abby sighed, "Kuki, you've gotta stop-"

Suddenly Wally jumped out from the bushes, a deep roar escaping his lips as he grabbed Kuki from behind. Kuki screamed at the top of her lungs, kicking and wildly waving her arms.

"Oef!" Wally groaned and let Kuki go, who ran to Hoagie, hiding behind him. Wally fell to his knees, groaning. "Owww...." he moaned, clutching onto his stomach.

"Wally!" Kuki cried from behind Hoagie, who by this point couldn't help but cry in laughter. Abby and Nigel stared down at Wally, who moaned with pain, amused by the scene.

"That wasn't funny, Mr Beetles!" Kuki said, angrily, now standing in front of Wally, who was still on the ground, in agonizing pain.

"What the crud, Kuki?!" He cried, looking up at her. "What was that kick for?"

She crossed her arms, her nose in the air. "That was for giving me such a fright!"

"But you didn't have to kick me _that_ hard!"

"Oh yes, you deserved it! Say sorry!"

"No..."

"Say it."

"No!" He moaned.

"Say it, now!"

"Wally, my advice is to apologize. This is a battle you won't win. Anyway, you pretty much deserved that." Abby said, chuckling.

Wally narrowed his eyes at her, and looked up at Kuki, his expression softening. "Alright-alright. Kuki, I.... Uh, I'm s-sorry." He said and gritted his teeth, clutching onto his stomach again.

Kuki looked down at him, and felt sorry for him. She smiled, helping him up. "It's okay, Wally. Just don't do it again." She said, looking around nervously. She latched onto Wally's arm, in fright. "Let's go..." And continued walking.

Abby narrowed her eyes at Wally, when Kuki latched herself onto his arm. Was is just her imagination or did he smile when she did? Abby rolled her eyes and smiled, before running to catch up with Nigel.

_N/A : Okay, finished. I know this is a very uneventful chapter and it ends so suddenly, but that's really all I've got time for this time. Please review and tell me what you guys think! ;) later!x_


	5. Chapter 5 : The Obstacle Course

_A/N: Hellooooooo everyone!! :) I bet you guys thought I gave up on this story right?? Well, good news, I didn't! There's no way I'm giving up on this! I enjoy writing it and I love hearing how you guys enjoy it, so don't worry, I'm not planning on giving up just yet! ;) Oh and even better news: CHAPTER 5 IS HEEEEEREEE! But...(clears throat) first things first!_

_To my reviewers:_

_imasmurf93 : Thank you! :) Yeah, it's kind of hard keeping all the characters and their ways, but I'm trying my best!_

_Numbeh013 : Yeap. They like each other, but they aren't aware of it yet! ;) They're slowly discovering it._

_34fan4ever : Oh believe me, I'm also a huge ¾ fan! This chapter has a little 3/4ness, so check it out! :)_

_simi838 : Haha yeah, I enjoyed writing the whole Wally scares Kuki part... I don't know, it just seemed like something that would really happen, if that makes sense?_

_Smaginn : hey! Look! I spelt it right again! Whoohoo! Hehe well, she wanted to get his attention 'cause... she likes him! But the thing is, she doesn't really know it yet, you see? Hehe ;P_

_Laurie43 : Hehe thanks so much! Well, I've finally updated! I hope you enjoy it! :)_

_DarkXRachel : Well, well, well, if it isn't my gummybear friend! :D That is such huge compliment for me! I mean, I never thought I'd actually get a non 1/5 fan to like the 1/5ness in my stories! Whahoo! Score one for me! :D :D hehe thanks for reviewing again!x_

_sstoons3425 : Rick is really a crazy guy! And he likes to torture poor innocent teenagers! Well, not really, but he IS crazy! Thanks for the compliment! I really thought the previous chapter was a bit uneventful... hopefully you like this one too! :)_

_hellopandaluver : Hehe well, no I'm not from England! Far from it actually. I'm from South Africa, can you believe it? And English isn't my home language (which explains all my spelling and language errors right?) hehe but is 'fright' like a british type of word or something?_

_RaeGhost : I also thought it was pretty funny! :) thanks for reading!x_

_Broadwayexpert : I love Wally too! :D he's my favourite! Hehe_

_Numbuh34 : Well, I haven't finished the storie yet, buuuut I've updated, so one more chapter for you to love! ;P hehe _

_nameuscool : Hiiiii!! :) thank you so much for your support!_

_Blackcat137 : Good news! I have updated! So scroll down and take a read! :)_

_DONE! Okay, let's continue with..._

**~Chapter 5 : The Obstacle Course~**

Wally collapsed onto his bed, groaning, "Argh! Cruddy uncomfortable mattress!" he complained, his face buried in his pillow.

Kuki slowly sat down on her own bed, smiling at Wally. "Serves you right! I bet you would be so tired if you didn't spend all your energy scaring me!"

"Hmph!" Wally shifted his body, so he was now facing Kuki. "Listen, would you stop bringing that up? You've been reminding me about it ever since it happened, so just quit it!"

"Oh yeah sure, if mister Beetles says stop, everybody must obey!" She said, sarcastically in a mocking voice.

Wally gritted his teeth, "Just 'cause you're dating that jerko, doesn't mean I won't hit the crud outta you!"

Kuki's eyes widened as she stared at Wally, shocked. He would really hit me... would he? She asked herself. Suddenly a loud roar startled both Kuki and Wally. They jumped and stared in the direction from which the loud noise came from.

Abby chuckled from her bed, "Don't worry, it's just Hoagie snoring..." she giggled, taking off her shoes.

"Well," Wally said in a low voice, "In that case I'm also gonna take a nap!" He said, once again collapsing onto his pillow, inhaling deeply.

Kuki blinked twice before yawning and stretching her arms to her sides. "Same here. What about you Abby?"

"Oh no, I'm not that tired. You go ahead and sleep." She smiled at Kuki, who returned the smile and closed her eyes.

Abby looked at Kuki for a second then glanced at the door, arching her eyebrows slightly.

---

Nigel stared up at the sky. It was still dark, but the first signs of dusk were slowly appearing. On the horizon, he could see a slight orange glow and birds were now waking up, chirping and singing. He closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and tried his best to relax.

He was sitting with his back against the cold wall of his and his teammates room. After the walk he just needed some space. He never liked being around people _all_ the time; which is why he sometimes escaped to nature. For some reason nature really calmed him down, that and organized business-like strategies. Strangely enough, he never had a typical 'teenage-life'. He preferred to be professional and controlling in most situations.

Except his relationship with Lizzie. Now that was one part of his life he had no control over, which was perhaps the reason he wasn't happy with her. They both wanted to be in charge, but somehow Lizzie always managed to control him. Sure he cared about her, but did he really _love _her? He shook his head. How many times has he asked himself that question?

Yes, he cares about her, but _love_? Love is such a big thing. People always make such a fuss over it. If that's what love is, he really couldn't see the reason why people would go on about it so much. He really hoped that that wasn't love... he just expected it to be... well, absolutely perfect in so many ways.

He couldn't break up with Lizzie. They'd been together for almost eight years now! Well, that's from what she's told him. Lizzie can remember every tiny detail of their relationship. It's sickening really, he thought. He on the other hand can only remember five of those eight years. Everything before that is only a blur... even less than a blur. A blank. A gap in his life. A time he just can't remember.

"_Nigie! Don't you remember? You use to neglect my needs all the time, 'cause you were so busy with your stupid work!" _Lizzie's voice rang in his ear.

Work...? He asked himself. What work?! Did he also work 24/7? Even as a child? What work could a child possibly do, except draw stupid pictures and climb trees?

His eyes shot open, as the door suddenly creaked open. He turned to his right to see Abby, staring down at him, her eyebrows raised.

"Uh... hi?" she said, confused.

"Hello." He said, casually, turning to his front once again.

Abby crossed her arms, her eyebrows raised. "Why are you sitting outside?"

"I don't know." Nigel said, staring out in front of him.

"Okaaaaay..." Abby glanced to where he was staring and stood still for a few awkward seconds. "Aren't you uncomfortable?"

"No."

She sighed, "I can see we aren't gonna spend a lot of time talking."

Nigel remained in his same position, not moving or saying a word.

"Okay then..." Abby said, retreating back into the room.

Nigel sighed, closing his eyes again. Why was is to damn difficult to speak to Abigail Lincoln??

---

"Kuki! Hey!"

Kuki jerked her head up as she entered the dining hall. Most of the teenagers were already eating their breakfast and some were standing in the queue at the cafeteria. Connor was seated in the centre of the hall with his friends. He waved, frantically to grab Kuki's attention. She smiled, as she made her way through the crowd to get to him.

He stood up, smiling and gave her a kiss. "Morning babe! How'd you sleep?"

"Sleep?" She rolled her eyes, "What do you mean sleep?"

He laughed, "Okay-okay, I get it. You didn't sleep much, did you?"

She shook her head, eying the cafeteria. In the queue stood Abigail Lincoln and Daniel Atkinson, nearly at the front. She smiled, squeezed Connor's hand and said, "I'm just gonna go grab a bite to eat, 'k? Be right back!" And she walked towards the queue.

---

Daniel laughed as Abby told him about the previous night's incidents. "Did she seriously start punching him?" he chuckled.

Abby nodded, "Yeah. She wasn't too happy about him scaring her, so she started punching him, kinda freaking out on him."

He shook his head, as they took a step forward, "Who would've thought? Kuki Sanban and Wallabee Beetles _flirting_? Do you think they, y'know, like each other or something?"

Abby shrugged, "Could be. Just don't tell anybody. I think they should figure it out themselves first. If anybody were to find out, it would spread like wildfire and Connor would just lose it! Plus, I think that Kuki and Wally would simply deny it. It might even scare them and then, what could have been, will never be. You understand?"

Nodding, Daniel pretended to zip his lips. "Don't worry. I won't tell a soul."

Suddenly, Kuki joined them. "Hey! Do you mind if I stand here with you guys?"

"Not at all." Abby smiled, making space for Kuki to get in the queue.

"Thanks!" She smiled, taking her place next to Abby.

Soon it was their turn to dish up. The three quickly filled their plates and continued towards the tables.

"What do you mean 'you forgot'?!" A shrill voice reached their ears. They jerked their heads to where the voice was coming from. In the middle of the hall sat a very aggravated Nigel. He was glaring at Lizzie, who was shouting at him.

"I specifically asked you to get me _low fat_ yogurt, but still you bring _this_!" She throws her arms out towards the bowl in front of her. "We've been dating for heaven knows how many years, Nigel, and you still never listen to me! I feel like I'm the only one trying to get somewhere with this relationship!"

He groaned, "Lizzie! Why are you freaking out about _yogurt_?!" He grabbed the bowl in front of her, taking a bite. "This taste fine! Why is it such a huge deal?"

"Do you want a fat girlfriend, Nigel Uno?" Lizzie yelled.

Suddenly a boy from one of the neighboring tables, chuckled at her last words.

Lizzie jerked her head to the side, glaring at the boy. "Oh, I get it." She turned her glare to Nigel. "You think I'm fat, right?"

Nigel stared at her in shock, "Wha-?"

"You don't bother getting me low fat yogurt, 'cause what the heck, I'm fat already, right?!"

"Lizzie, I didn't say tha-!"

"You don't wanna go out with a fat pig like me, right?!" She screamed, tears now forming in her eyes.

"Lizzie, calm down!"

"I knew it!" She grabbed her tray, "We've been living one big lie all this time! Goodbye, Nigel Uno!" And with that she stormed off.

Daniel whistled, softly, "Shame, poor guy. Come on, let's take a seat by that open table right there." He started making his way towards a deserted table in the far corner of the hall.

Abby didn't move. She stared at Nigel, sympathetically, Kuki standing by her side.

"Abby?" She asked, "Are you okay?"

Abby nodded, "I, uh-" she blinked, "I think we should go see whether he's doing okay, y'know, just to be kind?"

Kuki smiled, nodding but flinched when Connor called her. "I, I can't. Connor's waiting. But I'll catch you later, Abby!" She waved, walking away.

Abby eyed Daniel, who had already taken a seat. She signaled him to follow her. He frowned, shaking his head. She sighed, shrugged and walked towards Nigel.

---

'What... the... hell?' Nigel thought to himself, holding a can of Cola in his hand. "Wh-what just happened?"

"You had a fight with Lizzie..."

Nigel jumped at the sound of Abby's voice. "Uh... Sorry, I didn't realize I said that out loud." He chuckled, nervously, glancing up at Abby.

She smiled, slightly. "Do you mind...?" She eyed the empty seat in front of Nigel. He shook his head, signaling her to take a seat.

"Thanks." She casually sat down, opening the bottle of juice on her tray. Nigel stared at her as she took a sip. She noticed this and moved around awkwardly. "Um, so what was that all about?" She asked, quickly, hoping to get rid of Nigel's curious eyes.

He sighed, staring down at the Cola in his hands. His finger traced the top of the can, slowly. "You know what? I don't even know. I mean, yes, we had a quarrel about yogurt, but do I know why? No."

Abby looked at him and shook her head, "Are you okay?" she asked, not wanting to get too personal with Nigel. One wrong question and he might not speak to her again.

He nodded, quickly, a slight smile forming in the corners of his mouth. His head jerked up, "Isn't Daniel going to be very angry at you for sitting here?"

Abby shrugged, "Probably, but hey, I gotta help my friends out right?"

Nigel chuckled, "Um, yeah. I guess..."

"So..." Abby's eyes wandered to all the teenagers, ravishing their meals. "You think Wally will be able to eat that?"

Nigel's head jerked up at the sudden question. He followed Abby's eyes to where Wally was sitting. He and his friends were eating their breakfast at a table, far from the others. He chuckled as he saw what Abby meant. In front of Wally was an enormous burger, he had obviously built himself.

"What's on that thing?" He asked, grinning.

Abby shrugged, laughing, "If I had to guess, I'd say tomato, meat, syrup, mustard and cheese." They both laughed.

"So," Nigel said finally, "Do you have any idea what we're going to do today?"

She shook her head, "Nah, but knowing Rick, he's probably got something big planned for us..."

----

"Sorry I'm late you guys!" Kuki apologized as she joined her group. They were standing outside the dining hall, waiting for Rick to give them their next task. "Connor didn't want to let me go." She crossed her arms.

"Ugh..." Wally grumbled, his hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry about it!" Abby smiled, "Rick hasn't shown up yet, so your safe."

"Yeah, next time just tell that cruddy boyfriend of yours to get lost." Wally mumbled, staring at the floor.

Abby, Hoagie and Kuki stared at him in shock. Nigel simply rolled his eyes, glancing to the left. "There's Rick..."

Sure enough, Rick was marching straight for the crowd of teenagers. "Morning kiddies! Sleep well?" He asked, sarcastically, a sick smirk on his face.

The teenagers mumbled unrecognizable words.

"So, I bet your here for the next task, right?" Rick scanned the crowd, "Great! Follow me!" And with that he marched in the opposite direction, the teenagers following, hastily.

---

They didn't walk far. About 400 meters from the dining hall, stood a obstacle, which was obviously going to be their next task. It was pretty clear, seeing the evil grin on Rick's face.

This was no ordinary obstacle course. It started off with wooden logs in the form of an H. Many stood beside each other, but each one grew higher and higher. After this was a huge hole in the ground. It looked a lot like a dried up lake. Balancing over it, was a very long, unsteady plank. At the end stood a ten foot high wall made of wood, a rope hanging from the one side, a ladder on the other. Back on the ground, sticks, no higher that a ruler, were planted in the ground. Barbed wire was tied in different directions, from the one stick to the next. After this was a eight foot high obstacle, consisting of pieces of wood and rope, entangled to form a ladder type thing and behind this was a hole in the ground which lead to a tunnel. Not a deep tunnel, only a few feet under the ground. The tunnel was about five meters long, which ended at another hole in the ground. Obviously the exit.

Kuki's eyes widened at the obstacle course. "Do they seriously expect me and my pathetic arms to get over all those big things??"

"Alright, as you've probably realized, you'll be doing an obstacle course today! Teams will race against each other, two by two. The first team to finish it, will obviously get a point and those who lose, get nothing." He made his way to the H-formed logs. "Now listen very carefully, 'cause I'm NOT going to repeat this! Every team member has to do every one of these obstacles. These first few over here," He hit the H-formed logs, softly, "Should be climbed over. Each one is higher than the last, so you'll have to count on your teammates to help you over."

He made his way to the dried-up-lake-like hole, stepping on the plank with his one foot. "Each team member has to get over this hole by balancing on this here plank. If you fall off, you go back and try it again, until you get it right."

Walking around the hole, he reached the wooden wall, grabbing the rope. "This is pretty obvious, isn't it? You climb over this wall, using this rope. Very simple. Then you use the ladder to climb off..." He walked around to the barbed wire obstacle. "Here, you simply crawl underneath. Be careful of the barbed wire though, your clothes can get torn, etc, etc..."

He continued to the entangled-rope obstacle. "Almost like a ladder," He grabbed the rope, "You simply climb over, not difficult at all." A grin formed on his lips. "Ah, now for my favorite..."

Rick walked towards tunnel in the ground. "Here you see a hole." He said, sarcastically, "Each one of you will have to climb into this whole, head first. It leads to a little tunnel, filled with water."

The teenagers panicked, eying each other.

Rich rolled his eyes, "Not the whole thing, damn it! Your head will still be above the water. Anyway, you climb in and crawl to the end. Seeing as your bodies will be drenched with mud," he chuckled, "We've arranged a swim for you. After you've crawled through the tunnel, you go to the dining hall. Behind it you'll find my co-worker, Mr Wilson, with a hosepipe. He'll get rid of the mud for you. Then you go to the swimming pool for a swim. You can use the slide, just don't do anything 'brave' or stupid on it, you got it?" He threatened.

The teenagers nodded, quickly.

---

Two-by-two the teams made their ways through the obstacle course, until, finally, it was team number seventy-six's turn.

Wally laughed as their rival team was selected. Number ninety-three. Connor's team.

Kuki's eyes widened, looking at Connor, who was simply glaring at Wally.

Rick blew the whistle and they were off. The first three H-formed logs weren't difficult. Each member made it over easily. But Kuki couldn't get over the rest. Nigel and Hoagie picked her up and Wally caught her as she jumped off the other side. Two logs later, Abby cursed, not able to reach, so they guys helped her over aswell.

When the team reached the balancing plank. Nigel volunteered to go first. He made it over, with no problem. Hoagie followed, nearly falling off at the near ending. Luckily Nigel grabbed his arms, pulling Hoagie towards him. Abby also made it over easily, high fiving Hoagie as she reached the end.

Kuki gulped and put one foot on the plank. As she took her second, she lost balance. Luckily Wally grabbed her from behind.

"Be careful!" He groaned.

"S-sorry..." She said, quickly, and tried again. Luckily this time, she didn't lose balance. Wally followed, making it over, easily.

The next obstacle was no challenge, except for Kuki, whose arms weren't strong enough to lift her body weight. Wally quickly grabbed her to pick her up, so she too climbed over, easily.

The barbed wire obstacle was no challenge either, except for Hoagie's pants getting caught in the barbed wire, including Abby's hair.

Nigel and Hoagie also made it over the entangled rope obstacle, very quickly, and waited for the rest of their team to follow.

Kuki climbed up and shrieked as her foot got caught in the ropes.

Wally looked up, "What's going on?" he asked.

"My foot! It's stuck!"

"Argh..." Wally groaned, shaking his head.

"Connor's team is catching up to us." Abby warned from behind him.

Wally looked over his shoulder, to where Connor's team just finished the barbed wire obstacle. He growled, "Argh, you cruddy sheila!" and with that, he quickly climbed up to where Kuki's foot was stuck. He helped her loose in a few seconds. "Okay, go go!" He encouraged her.

She jumped over quickly, followed by Wally and Abby. The team moved on to the next obstacle... the 'underground tunnel'. They stared down into the tunnel for a few seconds, until Nigel climbed in first, followed by Abby and Kuki. Wally volunteered to go last, so Hoagie climbed in before him.

"Eeeuww!" Kuki shrieked, as the water soaked her clothes. "It smells like cow poo or something!"

Wally rolled his eyes at Kuki's statement.

The tunnel was really small, a person would only fit in if he/she was crawling on lying flat on the back or stomach. The water covered their entire bodies, except their heads.

Abby groaned, following Nigel. "You okay back there, Abby?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I just hate small spaces... I get claustrophobic."

Soon Nigel reached the exit. He climbed out and helped Abby and Kuki. Hoagie and Wally followed. As soon as Wally stepped out, Rick blew the whistle, announcing that team number seventy-six won. Hoagie, Kuki and Abby cheered. Nigel simply smiled and Wally rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and walking towards the dining hall. The others soon followed.

"Wow, that was different..." Hoagie laughed.

Abby nodded, "Sure was, and it went by so quickly!"

"Ouch! My legs and arms are covered with little scratches!" Kuki moaned, rubbing her left arm gently.

"It's from the crawling, Kuki. There were many little twigs and rocks that could have easily scratched you." Nigel smiled at her.

She frowned, slightly, "That's no fair!"

Nigel laughed, but stopped when he saw Abby smiling at him.

---

"Wally! Look out!" Kuki screamed as she slid of the slide, into the pool.

Wally hardly got the chance to turn around, when she crashed into him.

"Oef!" He groaned, grabbing her. "Kuki! Are you alright?!"

She laughed, "That was so much fun! I wanna do it again!"

Wally smiled, playfully, "Just warn me a few seconds earlier before you crash into me next time, 'k?"

"Hmph! Why should I? You were in _my_ way." She replied, playfully.

"Oh yeah?" Wally asked, mischief in his eyes.

Kuki's eyes widened, "Y-yeah...?"

"Okay, that's it!" Wally yelled, grabbing Kuki around the waist, throwing her over his shoulder, spinning around. Water splashed everywhere.

Kuki broke into a fit of laughter, as she hit Wally's back playfully. "Wallabee Beetles! Let me go! Let me go! Let me- hahahaha!"

"Beetles!" A loud, deep voice called.

Wally stopped and looked at Connor, who was standing just outside the pool. "Peters..." he mumbled.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" Connor asked, threateningly.

Wally dropped Kuki like she was on fire and she splashed into the water. "Nothin'..." he grumbled.

"You're playing with my girlfriend, you dweeb!" Connor cried, angrily.

Kuki stood up straight, glaring at Connor. "We were just having some fun, Connor!"

"You are so dead, Beetles!" Connor clinched his fists, ignoring Kuki.

Suddenly Wally's friends stood behind him, backing him up. Wally didn't say anything, but the look he gave Connor, was threateningly enough.

Connor backed away a little, trying to keep his cool. "Kuki, get out of that pool, _right now_!" He ordered her, not taking his eyes off of Wally's.

Kuki sighed and quickly jumped out, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her. "Connor, just leave him alone." And she walked past Connor, signaling him to follow her.

Connor only followed after staring at Wally for a few seconds longer.

Wally stared after Connor and Kuki. He could feel his heart racing as he clinched his fists and gritted his teeth. Suddenly he realized what was going on. He tried to calm down, but to no use. His eyes widened as he realized... He was protective of Kuki Sanban...

_N/A: Tadaaaa! And chapter 5 done! I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update... I'm in the middle of my exams, so things have been pretty hectic (as you can probably realize). I'm not too happy about this chapter because I kinda had to rush it... so I might rewrite it sometime, with more detail. But I hope you enjoyed it and please please please review! It really helps me! Chapter 6 will be up soon... atleast I'm gonna try!_

_Lotsa Love_

_Lilly :)_


	6. Chapter 6 : The Injured Teammate

_A/N: Hi people!! Oh my gosh, I KNOW it's been AGES since my last update! I just can't believe how time flies! It's been months and it feels like days, know what I mean? Okay, but I have no excuses, except that my mind has been closed to any new ideas, so I literally had to force myself to sit and think of something and well, that's how chapter 6 was created. Haha! What a history. But as you all know, I must first reply to all my reviews for chapter 5! Yay!!_

_nameuscool : Whoa! Short yet powerful review! Hehe, I'm sorry this update didn't come 'soon', but at least I updated, right? Thanks for the review! :)_

_numbuh34 : I'm really happy to hear that you thought the previous chapter was great! I honestly didn't know what you guys would think of it, but at least I know I've got your thumbs up! :D_

_hellopandalover : Well, to be honest, I HATE obstacle courses and if I had to do that obstacle course, I'd start screaming and run away! Haha! :P Lol, I had no idea 'fright' is such a proper word, but now that you mention it, it does sound kind of proper! Especially if you say it in a British accent! "Fright. Fright. Fright." Hehe, so the long wait is over, well for this chapter at least and you'll just have to wait and see... maybe Wally does beat Connor to a pulp, maybe not... ;) thank you so much for your support!!_

_blackcat137 : hehe! Aww! I love all my reviewers AND readers! Which includes you! So THANKS!! I'm trying my best to "keep up the good work"! Hehe! :)_

_sstoons3425 : I know, right?! Haha! I was laughing so much when I wrote that part! It's scary 'cause it kind of just popped into my head, like I know Lizzie that well. But to be honest, I'm NOT a Lizzie fan, but still, writing that part was FUN! Yeah, they didn't have any real problems with the obstacle course. Especially if you think about how some of them hate each other at this point! Let's hope it gets better for them and not worse! ;) Thank you for the compliment! _

_smaginn : So do I! Connor can be a real jerk, right? But then again, so can Wally! Which explains the tension! Haha! But I like the tension and I've got a feeling that it's not gonna go away anytime soon!_

_Laurie34 : I'm really glad you think so! :D I mean, when I had the chance to write, I wrote this chapter. I couldn't rewrite the previous one and not update a new one. People would kill me! Hehe! Well, you know Wally, if it has anything to do with Kuki, it won't be long until someone gets a black eye! ;) Complicated love triangle? Maybe, maybe not? :P You'll have to wait and see! Sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter though! :( hope you enjoy it!!_

_imasmurf93 : I'm surprised at how many people (like you) enjoyed the previous chapter! I had no idea it was that good! Haha! THANKS!! My exams went amazingly good! In fact, it went so well, that my family organized a whole party for me! Haha! But I guess it's because I finished high school with such good grades that I can easily get into college now! Thank you so much for the support! I really hope you love this chapter as well!! :)_

_DarkXRachel : Yeah, Wally had an epiphany! Well, not that he knows THAT word, but that's what he had, but you know Wally, way too stubborn to admit it! Hehe! Oh and I think that Connor is already jealous and Wally hasn't really done anything yet, so dun dun duuuunnn! DRAMA AHEAD!! oh YAY! Another Lizzie hater! I know I should be proud to hate, but gosh, is it possible to love her?? I like the whole 2/5 friendship too. Hoagie isn't a people person, but luckily Abby gets him. He's just a little shy still. The 1/5ness is a bit hard, because they are both very alike, yet completely different, which is good I guess? Once again, SORRY for the long wait, I failed you! :( I hope this chapter can make up for it! :) P.S. I LOVE WALLY TOO!! :D_

_TheNocturne : You know what? Me neither! I don't like Connor, and I love Wally, so I hope Connor has life insurance! ;P Thank you for the support Sadie! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter very much!_

_Aqua-dragon28 : Yay! Another 3/4ever fan! Wally is very protective of her, and he's only realizing it now, but yeah, too stubborn to admit it. You'll have to continue reading to find out if he ever does admit it! Haha! 3-4 love!x_

_sk8inpiro21 : Another short, yet powerful review! Hehe! Those to words really are powerful. "Update" - once I read that word on a review, I immediately start thinking of new ideas, although this chapter just took ages to pop into my head! "Please" - awww! Who could say no to that word? Especially if people say it in a cute voice! Haha! I hope you like this chapter though, and thank you for the review! :)_

_shejams : I also like Nigel! :) The whole bossy thing really suits him! But personally I'm a Wally fan. Looks like our boys aren't too fond of each other though, right? Haha! THANK YOU SO MUCH! It's really difficult to picture them as teenagers, while trying to keep the same personalities they had as kids. Lizzie is a pain. Haha! I just had to work in a fight scene between her and Nigel... but truth be told, is there ever a scene they don't fight in? Haha! I won't forget about Hoagie. I'm not so sure whether I should work in a little romance for him. I'd like to, but I don't want to do something that would only be a super cliché, know what I mean? Have you got any ideas? Thank you for your support! I hope you like this chapter as much as the others! :)_

_penspot : Look! I updated! Yay! :D Sorry you had to wait so long though, but thank you for the review! You may now continue to the next chapter! ;)_

_simi838 : Aww, don't sigh! :( See? I updated! About time too, right? Hehe! Take a read and I hope you enjoy it! :)_

_super ario : Guilty as charged... Hehe! I know, I knoooow, you probably wanna bite my head off for taking this long. But at least I've updated now, right? So you can't, 'cause that would just be mean! :P I'm glad you discovered my story! :) One more reviewer = me wanting to continue, knowing how much people like the story! Hehe! :) If you have any tips on the personalities of the characters and how to keep them in character, please tell me! I'd really appreciate your advice! Thank you for reading my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :)_

_Emmi Fireworkz : The story hasn't died! :) Well, I know for a long time it seemed like it had, but it hasn't, so YAY! Hehe! Thank you for you support! I really hope you like this next chapter! _

_SparrowJackCaptain : I haven't given up! :) I've continued!! Yay! :P Oh, another 2/5 fan? Wow, it's a super achievement to get a 2/5 fan to like a 1/5 pairing! I'm so happy that you're enjoying my story so much and that you're anxious to find out what will happen next!! :) Buuuut, the only way for you to find out, is to read the next chapter, atleast you'll know a bit more! Hehe! Thank you for your support Captain Jack Sparrow! :P_

_jiminxx : The BEST?? Really?! :D WOWEEEE!! That's huge! Thank you so so SO much! I'm so sorry that you had to be sad for not being able to read more, but at least now you can! I haven't abandoned the story and I'm really so sorry for taking this long! Hope this chapter makes up for it! :)_

_laughyytaffy : Another review that made me wanna faint!! Best story ever? Gosh I can't believe it! :D To be honest, I never really expected the story to have these many great reviews and I'm totally flabbergasted! It's reviews like yours that make me wanna cry in happiness! Hehe! Please do me the honor of reading this chapter as well and reviewing if you feel like it, it would mean a lot to me! THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!! :)_

_bookworm3 : Aww thank you very very very much! I'm glad you like the characters! I'm really trying to make them unique and entertaining at the same time, so I hope I'm succeeding! :) I really hope you like this chapter and that the characters will make you smile all the way! :)_

_Okay, now that I've replied to them, I'd just like to leave a message for all the other people who read this story, enjoy it and don't review : I also wanna thank you guys for the support. Just 'cause you don't review, doesn't make me ungrateful. I'm just glad you guys like it and haven't given up on me, since I took so long on the last update. So just THANK YOU! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :)_

_And now, after all the chit chat, I give you:_

~Chapter 6 – The Injured Teammate~

Nigel stood awkwardly in the middle of the dining hall, scanning the tables for a possible seat. He hasn't spoken to Lizzie since their fight the previous day and he knew that he'd have to find somewhere else to sit. He sighed and looked down at the food tray in his hands.

He wasn't exactly the socializing type, which is why he didn't exactly have many friends. He had Lizzie, but he didn't see her as a friend, not even as a girlfriend at that point. But apart form her, he never really spoke to anybody else. He was usually too busy working on school projects or studying for exams.

He wanted to kick himself. If only he'd made one or two friends, then he'd have somewhere to sit right now. Lizzie will probably barge in there any second, see him standing alone, approach him and start asking him whether he is sorry or not and send him on some guilt trip he knew he didn't deserve.

"Whoa! Excuse me!" Hoagie suddenly said, as he pushed passed Nigel, trying his best not to let the heap of food on his food tray fall off.

Nigel took a step aside so Hoagie could walk by easily.

"Thanks." He replied, softly and groaned as an apple fell off his tray. "Argh! Darn it!"

Nigel's eyes widened and he smiled, as an idea popped into his head. He slowly picked up the apple and handed it to Hoagie, who stared at him blankly. "Err... thanks, again." and with that he continued towards the tables.

Nigel grinned and slowly followed Hoagie, who made his way through many tables until he reached an empty one. "Hey Hoagie!" Nigel said, before Hoagie could sit down.

"Y-yeah?" He looked up at Nigel, questioningly.

"You don't mind if I sit with you, do you?" Nigel asked, kindly, he gestured towards the empty seat opposite Hoagie.

Hoagie stared at him in shock. Why would he want to sit with me? He thought. "Uh, sure... I-I guess..." Hoagie sat down, as Nigel smiled and joined him.

"Thank you." Nigel opened his orange juice and took a sip. His eyes glanced at Hoagie, who was eating what looked like some kind of burger. "What is _that_?" He asked.

"What?" Hoagie asked, his mouth still full.

"That thing you are eating?"

"Oh, this!" Hoagie said, swallowing and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "This is the famous Hoagie Hash Brown Hamburger!"

Nigel nodded, eying the burger. "So it's basically a normal hamburger, except it has a hash brown on it?"

Hoagie shook his head as he took another bite. "The hash brown is simply one of the many ingredients."

"What else have you got on that thing then?" Nigel wrinkled his nose.

"Tomato, lettuce, cucumber, a beef patty, a hash brown and sauce, of course."

"That sounds like a normal hamburger to me, only with the hash brown extra." Nigel chuckled.

"I'm not done yet." Hoagie lifted his finger, which made Nigel frown slightly. "The sauces include tomato sauce, chocolate sauce, mustard, cheese, peanut butter and as an extra taste, I added slices of watermelon."

Nigel's eyes widened as he pulled a disgusted face. "How could you eat something like that?" He asked, grossed out by Hoagie's special burger.

Hoagie stared at him, his mouth once again full. He shrugged his shoulders, which made Nigel simply burst out laughing.

---

Lizzie clinched her fists and pursed her lips as she stared at Nigel from the other end of the dining hall. She woke up that morning, expecting Nigel at her door, begging for forgiveness.

When he wasn't there, she thought she'd come to the dining hall, where he'd definitely be sitting alone and begging her to forgive him once he sees her, but no. When she entered she didn't expect him to be sitting _with_ someone. _Not alone! _

She glared at him, he will pay for this! She'll think of something and he'll be sorry. He'll wish he never got her that yogurt yesterday!

"Um, L-Lizzy?" She spun around, angrily and saw a short, fragile boy standing behind her.

"What do you want, Robert?!" She yelled at him.

His light green eyes widened as he jumped slightly. He was skinny and his skin was extremely bleak. "I-I just wanted to ask you, i-if you'll pl-please just p-participate in today t-task? I mean, y-you never do anything and just s-sit there... the t-team need you. W-we're losing points because of y-you and the team are getting a-angry."

Her eyes were filled with anger as she felt her blood boil. Robert noticed this and started taking a few steps back, very slowly. Suddenly Lizzie got an idea and her facial expression softened. "Oh, no wait, Robert!"

She walked towards him and smiled, sweetly. "There's something I need you to do for me."

---

Kuki's eyes shot open as she heard someone scream. She groaned and sat up in her bed, wondering who that could've been. She slowly stood up and glanced out the window, her eyes narrowed as the morning sun pierced her face. She rolled her eyes as she saw a tall, dark haired guy chasing a blond girl around with some kind of insect in his hands, which of course caused the girl to scream and run.

'Who has time for chasing someone around with a bug this early in the morning?' She mentally asked herself and turned to see whether her roommates were still sleeping. She gasped as she realized she was the only one in the room.

'Oh no...' she thought, as she searched frantically for her watch. When she found it next to her bed, she gasped again as she realized she had over slept and was already half an hour late for breakfast.

"Why didn't they wake me?" she panicked and quickly put on denim shorts and a simple, green t-shirt. Having no time for make up, she simply brushed her hair and left it hanging loosely over her shoulders.

After only five minutes, Kuki opened the door and hurriedly walked towards the dining hall. 'I just hope there's still some food left.'

---

"Daniel! Wait up!" Abby cried as she saw Daniel exit the dining hall. She put down her food tray on the nearest table and ran after him. "Daniel, hey!" She grabbed his shoulder, making him turn around to face her.

"What is it, Abigail?" he asked, irritated.

She was taken aback at the sudden harshness in his voice. "I... um, just wanted to know whether you wanted to come have breakfast with me..." she smiled.

"I already ate."

"Oh," she blinked, "You sure ate quick."

"Yeah." He replied, turning around, ready to leave.

"Daniel, wait!" She cried after him. He turned around but said nothing. "Wh-what's going on with you?" she asked, innocently.

"What's going on with _me_? What's going on with _you_, Abby? You've been acting differently towards me since we set our feet on that bus."

"Wha-?" She looked at him, questioningly, "What are you talking about?"

"You've hardly spoken a word to me, and when you do, you keep talking about your teammates!"

"So what, I'm not allowed to talk about them?" her voice tone now angry.

"Not when you leave me alone at a table to join them for breakfast!" he yelled.

She blinked and gasped slightly. "So that's what this is all about? You're jealous that I joined Nigel for breakfast yesterday?"

Daniel said nothing and simply glared at his feet.

"I..." Abby was at a loss for words. "You're angry because I have a male friend?"

"No, Abby. I'm angry because, lately, whenever Nigel Uno comes into the room, it's like you space out completely and I'm sick of it."

"Daniel, he's my roommate _and_ my friend!" She paused, inhaling, "Well, _hal_f-friend..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daniel growled.

"It means that if we were friends, we would easily talk to each other, something Nigel and I can't seem to do."

Daniel chuckled, softly, shaking his head. "It's so obvious."

"What is?" Abby asked, confused by Daniel's sudden change in mood.

"You like Nigel Uno."

"What?!" Abby's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Are you kiddin' m-?"

"Please Abby, I've dated you long enough to know when you suddenly lose interest in me."

"I haven't lost interest in y-"

"Abby please, don't make it any harder than it already is." Daniel sighed, taking Abby's hands in his own. "You know I care about you, but sometimes you have to let go of something when you realize it just wasn't meant to be."

"You're breaking up with me?!" Abby asked, shocked. "Just because I joined Nigel for breakfast...?"

"No, I'm letting you go, so you can be happy. I mean, who are we kidding, Abby? Things between us haven't been the same lately..."

Abby stared down at her feet, her eyes filled with pain. Could this really be happening?

"Besides, I'm sure Nigel will be thrilled to know you're single." Daniel said, softly, his eyes down cast.

"Daniel, he has a girlfriend and Nigel would never date one of his friends!"

"How would you know? Did he tell you that?"

Abby opened her mouth to say something, but was at a loss for words once again.

Daniel sighed, letting go of her hands. "We can still be friends, Abby. I'd hate to lose you completely."

"Daniel, please..." Abby begged, which cause Daniel to smile, slightly.

"Abby, you can't pretend that you didn't see this coming."

Abby sighed, giving in and nodding slightly.

"So, um... Bye, Abby... I-I'll see you around..." And with that Daniel walked away, towards his room. Leaving Abby to stare at him, in shock.

She bit her lower lip, processing what just happened. She was so confused. Two things running through her head. One, how could Daniel see something between her and Nigel, which she could not and two, how did she know Nigel would never date a friend... how was it possible to know something for sure about someone, when you've hardly ever spoken to each other...

---

Kuki rushed into the dining hall, immediately grabbing a food tray and giving a sigh of relief as she saw she wasn't _that_ late, many of the students were still standing in line to get food and most were still seated, enjoying breakfast with their friends.

"Morning beautiful!"

Kuki yelped as someone suddenly grabbed her from behind. She turned around and glared at Connor, still angry at him for his behavior towards Wally in the swimming pool the previous day. "Please don't do that. You know how I hate being snuck up on!"

Connor stared at her blankly. "So how'd you sleep, my gorgeous?"

Kuki rolled her eyes, "I slept fine, thank you for asking." as she turned around to face the long queue.

"Wait, wait, wait. My darling angel." Connor smiled, grabbing her tray.

"Hey, what are you-?"

"Relax, baby muffin, you don't need to stand in line today. We can share _my_ meal."

"Don't call me 'baby muffin', Connor, and I would like to have my _own_ breakfast, thank you very much." Kuki grabbed her tray and turned away from Connor once again.

Connor growled, softly, grabbing Kuki's arm and gripping it a little too tightly.

"Ow, Connor!" Kuki winced at the pain that shot through her upper arm.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, we're sharing my breakfast today. Now, come on!" Connor pulled Kuki away from the queue and led her towards his table, where his friends were already waiting for them. Connor forced Kuki to sit down next to him.

Kuki glared at Connor, as he pushed his food tray towards her, gesturing for her to take something to eat. She simply pushed it back towards him, crossing her arms and looking away. "Do you have a problem with me getting my own food?"

"No," Connor said, taking a bite of his bacon, "I have a problem with you being an open target to Wallabee Beetles."

Kuki turned her head, sharply, to glare at Connor, "What, you think Wally is gonna attack me while I'm standing in the queue to get some breakfast?"

Connor glared back at her, "Firstly, his name is _Wallabee_, and secondly, he might just do that."

"Oh, come on!" Kuki rolled her eyes, as she put her elbows on the table, resting her head in her hands. Could Connor seriously hate Wally that much and why wouldn't he just trust him? She sighed and looked up at Wally's table, where he was laughing at Gary, who seemed to have dropped his food tray on the floor.

She suddenly found herself smiling, slightly, as she saw him laugh, something that didn't happen often, and to her it was one of the most beautiful pictures ever; Wally Beetles laughing and smiling.

When he stopped laughing, she noticed him glancing at her and quickly turn away. Kuki couldn't help but notice her heart beat increasing, drastically. She stared down at the table, blinking. How could Connor not trust Wally, when, for some reason, she felt she could trust him with her life?

---

"Where is your fifth member, team number seventy six?!" Rick yelled at the team, as they stood next to a lake. All the teams had already arrived, only one person was missing. Abigail Lincoln.

"We aren't sure, sir. None of us have seen Abigail today." Nigel said, glaring at Rick from behind his sunglasses.

"Well, then, I suggest you start looking for her, because if you don't find her soon, you're team will be disqualified from this task and therefor lose points, which will cause you to lose! Do I make myself clear, team number seventy-six?!"

The team jumped slightly and nodded, quickly.

"I'm giving you five minutes!" And with that Rick walked away. All the other teams, staring at the group, whose faces were full of confusing.

"Phew!" Hoagie exhaled as he stared after Rick. "That guy needs to calm down."

"What that guy needs is a cruddy beating and I'm gonna be the one to give it to him!" Wally growled.

Kuki eyed him, but looked away when her heartbeat increased once again.

"Oh, relax." Nigel rolled his eyes, "I'm sure Abigail will be here any minute."

"Where could she be?" Kuki asked, concerned.

Nigel shrugged, looking back in the direction of the camp, a worried expression on his face.

Suddenly Abby popped out of nowhere, from the opposite direction, out of breath. "Sorry I'm... late, you guys."

Nigel gave a sigh of relieve, but barely loud enough to hear.

"Where were you, Abby? We were all so worried?" Kuki asked, her eyes filled with relieve.

"I... uhh... I had a lot on my mind and I didn't realize what the time was. But I came as soon as I could."

"Ah! I see you're fifth member has finally arrived!" Rick's loud voiced pierced their ears.

"Yes, sir." Nigel replied, aggravated.

"Good, now that all the teams are present, it's time for the next task." Rick walked over to a huge pile of what looked like old, dirty towels. "Today you'll learn how to handle a serious injury out in the wild. What you need to do, what you need to collect, and where you need to go. Now this is how it's going to work..."

Rick picked up one of the dirty towels, "Each team will get three towels. In the wild you won't have towels of course, but then you'll have to use clothes or blankets or whatever." He threw the towel onto the heap of towels next to him, from which a cloud of dust formed.

The teenagers pulled disgusted faces at the extremely dirty material they, once again, had to work with.

"Now," Rick continued, "Your job, is to transport an injured teammate across this lake. What will you need?" He pointed towards the towels, "Three towels," and walked towards a tree, "and two very strong logs."

"You're going to wrap the towels around two logs, so that it forms a bed-like surface, on which the injured team member will have to lie down. The remaining four have to secure that the towels do not somehow slip off the logs, so that the injured person doesn't fall off, and then carry the injured team member across this lake as fast as they can. Yes, you will get wet, and no, you will not drown. This lake isn't that deep, which means you can still walk across. What are the rules? The injured team member may not fall or get wet, it's that simple. If your injured team member does fall or get wet, the team will be disqualified. The first team to make it across, wins. Any questions?"

One hand slowly raised from the crowd.

"Yes, what is your question?" Rick looked over at the short, red haired boy.

"So, umm... seeing as we aren't really injured, does each team have to injure one of the team members, so they are injured for this task?"

Rick stared at the boy, his face shocked. Is that a real question...?

"No, you idiot!!" Rick yelled, "Each team will vote for someone to _pretend_ to be the injured one! Jeez, do you really think we'd let you hurt each other on purpose for a task?!"

The teenagers burst out laughing at the idea.

"Al right ladies!" Rick continued, "You need to choose the injured one, build the bed-like surface for the injured one and get him or her across this lake. I'll be waiting on the opposite side, to see who reaches it first. That team will then of course be the winner. And the race starts in three... two... one, go!" and with that, total chaos broke out. Teams ran in different directions, looking for logs or branches and quarreling over who the injured one will be.

Nigel calmly took off his glasses, cleaning it with his shirt. "Al right, well, it's obvious that Kuki will be the injured one."

"What, why me?" Kuki asked, innocently.

"'Cause you could get hurt in the lake." Wally replied, which made Kuki glance at him, her eyes staring into his.

"Uh, yes, _that_ and she's the smallest and lightest, which makes her the easiest to carry." Nigel explained.

Wally looked at Nigel shocked, "Uh, yeah! That's what I meant!" He wanted to kick himself for, once again, sounding protective of Kuki.

"Oh, okay then!" Kuki smiled at Nigel, "What do you need me to do?"

"We need you to lie down and not fall off, can you do that?" Abby asked, grabbing three towels off the heap.

Kuki nodded, "Ah, oooh, oowww! I'm injured!" She joked, falling to the ground, grabbing her leg. "I think I broke my leg!"

Wally blinked at her and shook his head. 'Stupid girls...'

"Al right, al right, enough joking around. Hoagie, I need you and Wallabee to get me two logs from the bushes. Two straight, strong and tall logs."

"We're on it!" Hoagie nodded and gestured for Wally to follow him.

"Wait, Wally, can you give me your shirt please?" Abby asked, sitting down next to Kuki.

Wally looked at her, his face filled with confusion and disgust. "_Why_?!"

"I need it to bandage Kuki's leg, and do _not_ tell me to use my own! There ain't _no way_ I'm prancing around in my bra!"

Nigel suddenly blushed at the idea and cleaned his throat, turning away from his teammates.

Wally groaned and quickly took off his shirt. This time Kuki was the one blushing at Wally's body. He wasn't as buff as most guys want to be, but he sure had a well toned body, with just enough muscles showing. She also turned her head away from him, not wanting him to see her red colored cheeks.

Wally looked at Kuki for a second, gave Abby the shirt, then followed Hoagie into the bushes.

"Abigail, we need to figure out how to keep these towels attached to the logs." Nigel sat down next to Kuki, whose leg was being bandaged with Wally's orange t-shirt.

"We can roll it around the logs very tightly and then use my hair bands, and Kuki's, to tie the ends." Abby said, comfortably, as she concentrated on bandaging Kuki's 'injured' leg.

Nigel nodded as he studied the towels, "I just hope they are big enough."

---

A minute or two later, Wally and Hoagie came back with two sturdy looking logs. The four uninjured team members quickly used them and the towels to build the bed-like surface Rick wanted them to build.

They placed it right next to Kuki and helped her onto the towels, being very careful not the bump her 'injured' leg. After which they each grabbed a corner and picked it up onto their shoulders.

"Wheeee!" Kuki giggled and she was lifted up into the air.

"Hey, your supposed to be in intense pain, remember?" Abby glared at her, jokingly.

"Oh, yeah!" Kuki pulled her face, "Oooh! Owww! It burns!"

"Okay, don't over do it." Nigel rolled his eyes.

"Hey, um... are you sure this thing is strong enough?" Wally asked, from the left corner, right next to Kuki's head.

"Let's hope..." Hoagie said, softly, as they walked towards the lake.

Many other teams had picked up their injured team member, but had to set them down again, as the structure of the bed wasn't strong enough. Luckily our favorite team had two very organized team members, who like to keep things organized, which caused them to enter the lake way before the others.

"Oh gosh, the water is freezin'!" Abby shivered, as her upper body was now completely wet.

The team made their way through the water, slowly but surely, making sure their hands don't slip, or the towels don't slip off the logs.

Hoagie nearly tripped, as his foot got caught in a hole and Wally said every known swear word known to man, as he hit his toe against a sharp rock, but it was all worth it, as they climbed out of the lake onto the shore on the opposite side, where Rick was waiting.

"Congratulations, kiddies! You are the first to rescue your injured team member!"

"Great!" Abby said, sarcastically, "Now can we please put her down, my arms are starting to cramp!"

"Not so fast, she is technically still injured, so you have to carry her back to the camp, and put her in her bed." Rick grinned.

The team groaned and quickly started walking in the direction of the camp. Once they made it, they had to stop outside their room, as the log structure they built, wouldn't fit through the doorway. They slowly put the log structure down and sighed with relieve.

"Finally!" Hoagie moaned, as he rubbed his shoulders.

"We still need to put injury girl in bed though." Abby reminded them.

Without thinking Wally bent down and, easily, picked Kuki up. Kuki's eyes widened as she felt her cheeks glow. The remaining three simply stared at Wally, who walked through the doorway with Kuki in his arms. Something they thought he'd never do for another person.

"Wow, that looks _a lot _like carrying your bride over the threshold!" Abby commented, which made Nigel and Hoagie burst into fits of laughter.

Wally suddenly realized what he was doing. He was carrying Kuki Sanban in his arms, with no shirt, about to put her in bed. 'What am I doing?!' Wally mentally asked himself and without thinking, dropped Kuki on the floor.

"OW!!" She yelled, "WALLY!!" She glared up at him.

He simply stared down at her in shock, feeling bad for dropping her and wanting to help her up, but his ego just wouldn't allow it. "Err..." He blinked twice and held out his hand for Kuki. Kuki reached for it, but he pulled it away. "I... uhh... I actually just want my shirt back."

Kuki stared at him in total shock, quickly unwrapped the orange t-shirt from her leg and threw it at Wally's face. He caught it just before it could hit him and he turned around and walked out of the room.

"Ow! What a jerk!" Kuki cried, as Abby helped her up. "How could he just drop me? Does he dislike me that much?"

Abby chuckled, softly, as Kuki sat down on her bed, "Oh, I think he likes you a lot more than you know, girl!"

Kuki's eyes widened, as she quickly looked up at Abby, "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing." Abby giggled, as Nigel and Hoagie entered the room.

_A/N : And that my dear friends, is the end... of this chapter at least! ;) Tell me what you guys think and I REALLY hope you enjoyed it!_

_Lotsa Love_

_Lilly :)_

_xxx_


	7. Chapter 7 : Missing?

_A/N : Hey-hey! It's me again! You guys probably don't remember me and with good reason... I know I haven't updating in almost a whole year and I'm truly very sorry about that! :( _

_I didn't mean to keep you guys hanging, I know many of you desperatly wanted to read more of this story and I guess I failed you in taking so long... BUT I have updated! Finally! _

_And I'd like to give a very big special THANK YOU to APRILSHOWERS101 who after soooo long sent me a mail that gave me the courage to start writing again! :) She mailed me and asked me if I was aware of fanart someone drew of one of my previous fanfics (operation DINNER) on deviantart. The pictures were drawn in 2008 and I only JUST found out about it! I went to take a look and I completely freaked out! I couldn't believe someone liked my story so much that they actually drew fanart! Those pictures are amazing and I just wish I could contact Orionstorm and tell her how honored I am! :) but if you guys wanna see the pics, just mail me. :)_

_Now, because I took so long to update, I'm wondering if everyone can still remember what's going on in the story... If you can't, I think it'd be better if you reread the whole thing, not forcing anyone though, I'm just saying you may be a little lost! :P hehe_

_So this chapter is a little shorter than my previous one. It's a test round to see if I still 'got it'. So please read it and tell me what you think. Remember, I haven't written for quite sometime now, so I might have lost my gift, if you know what I'm saying! ;P Haha_

_But, you know the drill, gonna reply to my awesome reviews first!_

_Imasmurf93: haha I know I sometimes make the silliest mistakes when I type! I sometimes forget to put in very important words or I spell the easiest words incorrectly... that's what happens when you're a fast typer. Hehe but I hope this chapter won't confuse you too much! ;P_

_Bookworm3: Yeah, I just couldn't see Abby and Daniel go anywhere. I mean, sure they were a cute couple, but I like the Abby/Nigel thing more! :) I loved writing that threshold part, it really seemed like something embarressing that would happen to two people in love! Hehe and you'll have to read this chapter to see what Lizzie is up too... Thanks for your support! :)_

_DarkXRachel: You were meant to do an English essay? Really? Haha well I seriously hope I didn't cost you any marks? How did you do? If you didn't do too great, I'm going to feel guilty! :P And noooo, I've never tried a 'Hoagie's Hash Brown Hamburger' and I think I never will! Don't tell me you actually tried it? If you did, what was it like? Maybe I'll become a famous chef for my unique recipe! ;) But anyway, hope you like this chapter and please let me know what you think! :)_

_Super Ario: Hehe I think everyone can see that Wally has feelings for Kuki, except Wally. He is too stubborn to admit it! Thank you so much for all those amazing compliments... You are one of the many people I'm apologizing to for taking so extremely long, but I hope you'll like this chapter too! :)_

_Joydream: Too good to go to waste? :D Woweeee! Thank you so much! Well, luckily it hasn't gone to waste, depends on the feedback I get for this chapter. Hope you enjoy it! :)_

_Laurie43: Haha yeah, me and my stupid mistypes... I've fixed it though I think... You must tell me if I have anymore mistypes in this chapter! :P _

_1000GreenSun: Why thank you! You're very kind! :) I hope you will find the 3/4ness in this chapter adorable too. ENJOY! :)_

_NinjaxTurtles: Hehe well, it's been almost a year. Does this count as the future? ;P Thank you so much for the great compliments! It means a lot to me! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! :)_

_jiminxx: I hope I'm going to make your day again! :D Hehe tell me what you think about this chapter! I really hope you like it!_

_Sstoons3425: Haha! I actually kinda stole the idea from this camp we went to when I was in high school! We had to do that and it was disastrous! The poor injured person kept falling off! But we didn't go through a river, we had to run on some dirt road. Good times... I like how Abby teases Wally. :) I find it very entertaining to write hehe! Hope you laugh in this chapter too! Though it's not really a funny chapter but it's a chapter non the less! :P_

_Misha Ten: Haha no luckily nobody really had to get hurt, but that would've been funny right? :P Haha I'm being mean... Well, Connor and Wally might just fight sometime hehe you'll have to read to see! :) Anyway thanks for reviewing Misha! And thanks for reading and not giving up on my story! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Numbuh310alltheway: Well, Kuki was always kinda out of it... she always seemed so lost and confused, that's what I'm trying to do here! Hehe but I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! :) Thanks for your support!_

_SparrowJackCaptain: Aww, now I feel guilty for taking so long hehe... but thank you for not giving up on me and I truly hope you like this chapter too! :)_

_laughyytaffy: Well, I kept it up after almost a year... Hope you still enjoy it though! :) Thanks for reading!_

_Sarcastic Dreamer: I'm glad you like the 1/5ness. I prefer writing about ¾ because I find other couples kind of difficult, but thank you for making me feel better about the 1/5ness! :) It truly helps! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! :)_

_Dusty999: Hehe yeah I'm trying to think of all kinds of ¾ fluff, I might just use your idea sometime! Thanks for your support! :)_

_KNDFANGIRL: I inspired you? Wowwowowowowowowowowowowwww! That's so awesome! Hehe thank you so so so much for liking my story so much! I feel truly honored! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Escape my reality: Well, that just... SUCKS! Haha yeah this camp is almost exactly like a camp I had to go to as well! It's where I get most of the ideas from. I seriously hate these types of camps! It's torture! Haha hope you like this chapter though! :)_

_Pixaria: Well, I've finally updated hehe hope you enjoy it! :)_

_Rachpop15: Haha Kuki and Wally sitting in a tree! Aw I just LOVED that episode! Hope you like this new chapter! :)_

_Cheetahkit: Hoagie is... um, American I think? I might be wrong though... Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)_

_runswiththepack13: Everyone hates Connor, so no offence taken! :P Thank you for your support! I really appreciate it! Here's a new chapter for you... ENJOY! :)_

_puppylove98162: Well, it took extremely long, but I have finally updated! Hope you're not too disappointed hehe and that you like this new chapter! :)_

_Cutie100: Thanks! :) And I hope it will still be one of your favourites after you read this new chapter! ;P_

_wolfishmeow: Hehe just gotta say, interesting name! ;) I love it! I hope you enjoy this chapter hehe I know it took very long and I truly am sorry for that..._

_MusicPeaceAndCheese: Hehe! Hey no need for that! Please stand up and go read the new chapter! :P I really hope you like this chapter just as much as the previous ones. :)_

_Cartoonfan135: Hey! :) Sorry it took so long, but the chapter 7 is finally here! ENJOY! :)_

_MaxandFang101: Hehe sorry for taking so long but I've updated! Yay! :) Hope you like it!_

_.beautiful: Hehe it's a huge compliment whenever 2/5 or 1/5 fan likes my ¾ness! Thank you for your support! :) Enjoy the new chapter!_

_Kim Songwa: WOW! Thank you SO much! :) I really really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy this new chapter! :)_

_numbuh054: I've finally updated hehe hope you enjoy the 3/4ness in this chapter aswell! :)_

_And nooooow I give you:_

**Chapter 7 – Missing?**

Wally closed his eyes, he took in a deep breath and kept walking down the somehow-familiar street. He can't remember how exactly he got there, nor what on Earth he was doing there, but for some reason it didn't feel wrong. Almost like this place was safe. Almost like this place was home...

He looked down at his white sneakers as he walked down the street. A car drove past him and honked, someone waving frantically from inside the car, like they knew him somehow. He lifted his hand and waved back awkwardly, a confused look on his face.

'Who the...' he thought to himself. When the car disappeared around the corner, he shrugged and decided that it was probably one of his aunt's many friends.

Ignoring what just happened, he looked around him. He really had no clue to where he was, but something felt so familiar. Everything around him, the houses, the fences, the cars, the whole neighbourhood seemed so very familiar. Even the trees... The trees. Wally looked up in total amazement at the enormous tree in front of him. The tree stood about 30 floors high. All kinds of weird objects sticking from its branches. Cars, buses, huge containers, platforms, satellites…The numbers one through five all spray painted on different parts of the tree.

Wally's eyes grew wide as the incredibly powerful feeling of déjà-vu spread throughout his body.

'That is one big tree house.' He thought as his body automatically began moving towards the tree house, as if something was drawing him closer. He walked until he reached a huge metal door, which he assumed must be the only entrance on ground level. The rest appeared to be higher, which could only be reached by flying, or climbing up the tree.

He shook his head. This is just a _tree house_. Probably made by _children_. Of course they would have to climb up, there's no way little children can use airplanes or helicopters. He chuckled softly as he slowly reached for the door handle. His hand touched the cold metal and after a second or two, he tried pushing the handle down. The handle was difficult to move, almost like it hadn't been used for years and rusted from old age.

Wally groaned and forced the handle downward with both hands. Finally he could open the door. The door opened with a long squeak, as he slowly entered the abandoned tree house. The air was cold and damp. He looked around him and realized he was in a very large, dark room. The sun outside, shining through the broken windows, being the only light. The room consisted of chairs, couches, a very big flat screen TV on the wall, papers, video games, rainbow monkeys and comic books scattered around the room.

He gulped. The strong déjà-vu sensation making him uncomfortable and yet he'd never before felt _so_ at home. He jerked his head back as he heard a child giggle. His eyes widened as he slowly walked in the direction from which the giggle came from. He gasped as something shifted behind him and turned around quickly, once again facing the eerie room.

"Wally!" He heard someone call his name from somewhere in the tree house. His heart started racing. Who was calling him? The voice was so distant; he could only make it out as a female. Whoever it was knew he was here and knew his name.

'What was I thinking coming into this creepy tree house?' He mentally cursed himself. He could feel the fear build up inside him. What was going on?

"Wally!" He heard the voice again, now a little clearer, as if the person was getting closer. He slowly walked backwards until his back was almost against the wooden wall. What was going on with him? He's Wallabee Beetles. He _never_ gets scared of _anything_. And now this... this voice calling out to him, as if-

"Wally!" He gasped as he suddenly recognized the voice.

"K-Kuki?" He whispered, his eyes grew wide. What was Kuki doing here? In this familiar, yet very creepy abandoned tree house? She could be in trouble! He took a step forward. "Kuki!" He called out to her. "Kuki! Where are you?"

"Wally!" He heard her call once again, her voice now much clearer. Almost like she was in the next room. "Wally! Wally! Wally!" She kept repeating his name, each cry louder... each cry more desperate.

He didn't know what to do and what to think. Should he run forward, towards her voice or turn around and leave this place and _never_ come back here. Her voice kept ringing in his ears.

Wally. Wally. Wally.

He suddenly felt light headed as the room seemed to spin around him. He covered his ears, desperately trying to block out Kuki's now over bearing voice, ringing in his ears.

Wally. Wally. Wally.

He cried out in frustration as he was unable to block her voice from his mind.

Suddenly something, or rather someone crashed into him. He gasped and looked down at the little girl gripping his legs tightly, quavering. He stared down at her, his eyes filled with horror. Completely speechless.

"K-Kuki...?" He asked, hesitantly. The little girl looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears, which in turn caused his expression to soften, as he could recognize those beautiful eyes anywhere. It really _was_ Kuki, only... Not the Kuki he knew. She was still a little girl. About ten or eleven years old at the most. He couldn't stop staring at her. He could've sworn that, when she called him, she sounded grown up, like the Kuki he knew. It was almost like she turned younger in a matter of minutes.

"Wally..." she once again said his name, but this time she said it in a mere whisper. "You have to stop him, please!" She sounded desperate and afraid.

Wally didn't know what was going on; all he knew was that whoever was scaring Kuki like this, will have to deal with him. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He looked down worriedly as Kuki started whimpering, suddenly becoming aware of the footsteps, echoing in the hallway, coming closer.

He frowned and pushed the young Kuki behind him, so he could protect her. "Don't worry, Kuki. I'll help you." And with that another person entered the room, a black silhouette standing in the doorway. Wally couldn't make out who the black figure was, only that the person was very tall and probably strong enough to kick his ass, but that wasn't going to scare him.

"Is he trying to hurt you, Kuki?" he asked her, worriedly.

"N-no, Wally..." she whimpered, "He's trying to hurt _you_..."

Wally glared at the person, pushing back his shoulders, hoping to look more intimidating.

The black figure chuckled, taking a step forward. Wally gasped as the light unmasked his dark face to reveal and all-too familiar face. A face Wally would give anything to get rid of.

Connor...

Wally automatically took in a deep breath, his chest raised, as he tried to look even more intimidating.

Connor chuckled once again, "Beetles..." his voice came out raspy and threatening. "It isn't working, y'know. You are _not_ scaring me. In fact, I'm pretty sure _I'm _scaring _you_. You and my pathetic little girlfriend back there."

Wally could feel his blood pumping even faster through his veins. The adrenaline causing him to shake slightly. "You stay away from her!" He threatened, but he was surprised when he heard his own voice. It didn't sound like him, it sounded like... He gasped as he looked down at his hands. They were small and still innocent. No scars from punching a wall or attempting to shield himself from glass object his uncle use to throw his way. It was almost like he...

He quickly turned around and looked up at the little girl behind him. Wait, looked _up_? Kuki was taller than him! How did this happen?

"Numbuh Four...?" She asked, worriedly, looking down at the young blonde boy in front of her.

"Wh-what..?" He asked, again surprised at the difference in his voice. "I'm Wally! Don't you remember me?"

Kuki frowned slightly. "Ofcourse I do! But-"

"Oi! Beetles!" Connor cried, aggravated, "Stop. Wasting. My. Time!"

Wally turned around to face Connor, now seeming bigger and taller than ever. Connor walked towards him, a smirk on his face, making Kuki quiver once again.

"You're not the sharpest tool in the shed, Beetles, but at least you're smart enough to stay away from me. After all, what can you do?" Connor laughed, "We all know you have feelings for her, but do you seriously think she'd go for a guy like _you_? She's just slipping through your _tiny_ hands!" Connor burst out laughing, as Wally clinched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"You know what's the best part?" Connor continued, as he slowly walked past Wally. "I can do _anything_ to Kuki and you can't do a thing about it!" Wally's eyes grew wide. Helpless and small, he stood still, as Connor whispered in his ear. "_Anything_..."

Wally's fist came flying up towards Connor's face, only to be stopped as Connor grabbed Wally's tiny hand in his own, crushing it. Wally cried in pain as Connor put more and more pressure on his fist, feeling it would break any second now.

"What are you gonna do, Beetles? Huh? What are you gonna do?" Connor taunted him, his voice raised.

Wally gritted his teeth as Conner started bending his fist backwards, he could hear Kuki crying hysterically in the background.

"You seriously think you can do _anything_ to me, Beetles? You're nothing! NOTHING!"

Wally sat up in bed, breathless, sweat dripping down his face. He looked down at his hands. They seemed normal size, the scars still clearly visible. He sighed a sigh of relief as he realized it had all been a dream. A _terrible_ dream.

He didn't recognize the room he was in at first, but after a few seconds of concentrating he remembered exactly where he was. He automatically jerked his head towards Kuki's bed, where she was sleeping silently.

He fell back onto his pillow, staring up at the roof. He couldn't believe what he had just dreamt. The neighbourhood, that tree house, Connor... and Kuki. Why on Earth would he dream such things? Why was he so young in his dream? It doesn't even make sense! He can't remember his child hood! What if-?

Wally shook his head. No, there's no way his dream meant something. Some people would tell him that dreams have meaning, that the dream realm awakens old and forgotten memories, they even show what you truly feel, even if you can't admit it to yourself. But not him.

What he dreamt had _nothing_ to do with reality. If it did, he would actually be scared of Connor and he could think of a million reasons why that's impossible. He would remember _that_ tree house and the neighbourhood around it. He would've known Kuki when she was still only a child and he would actually have feelings for her. He shook his head, he just can't grasp it. How could he have feelings for her? They are two totally different people and yet he is so protective over her.

He turned in his bed, glancing in Kuki's directions. Maybe she knows something... Something about his childhood. Maybe they knew each other and she just wouldn't tell him. He groaned and looked up at the roof once again.

'Don't be an idiot, Wally!' He told himself. _If_ she knew something, she would've told him. Besides, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to remember his childhood... Perhaps those memories would be best forgotten, or hidden in his dreams. Perhaps his childhood memories would just hurt him...

Wally frowned, 'Hurt... Connor. What in crud's name was _he_ doing in my dream?' he thought, feeling the anger build up inside him, like it did in his dream. He clinched his fists, remembering what Connor had said to him. 'Argh! I _hate_ that guy!'

Suddenly their door swung open and someone came running in. Everyone sat up, their eyes wide as Robert stood in front of them. He turned to Nigel. "Nigel, Lizzie's missing!"

"What do you mean she just vanished?" Nigel asked, glaring down at Robert.

He gulped, "I t-told you! She t-told me she was going for a walk then she never showed up for the Injured T-teammate task. No one has seen her s-since!"

"Maybe she's just taking sometime to cool off?" Abby said, resting her head against the wall.

Nigel shook his head, "No. Lizzie doesn't 'cool off'." He slowly walked past Robert and stood by the window. "She simply freaks out on the spot and then calms down only when _I_ talk to her. She'd never go off alone into the dark to 'cool off', Abby."

Abby rolled her eyes, "Pathetic..." she said softly, Hoagie was the only one who could hear her. He glanced up at her, his eyes half opened, yawning.

"Why didn't you watch her?" Nigel turned towards Robert again, his voice raised, "And _why_ in heaven's name are you only telling me this _now_?"

Robert blinked twice, stuttering, "I... uh... um... err..."

"Tell me!" Nigel cried, impatiently.

"H-her friends thought that she was just t-taking sometime to c-cool down too." He glanced at Abby, who was casually staring at the floor. "B-but when Becky woke up a few minutes ago, she saw th-that Lizzie was st-still missing and she came r-running to me..."

"So, who are you, her messenger boy now?" Wally grumbled from his bed.

"I'm only t-trying to h-help!" Robert attempted at sounding angry, but whimpered when Wally quickly glared at him. "S-sorry... Um... Ahem..."

Nigel rubs his head, sighing, "Well, I guess I'm going after her."

"Are you crazy?" Abby cried. "We are in some random camp in the middle of nowhere. There are no towns or cities nearby, there's no food out there, no shelter and who knows what animals could be in those creepy ass bushes, huh?"

Kuki nodded slowly, covering herself with her blanket, "And it's _so_ cold!" she shivered.

Wally glanced up at her and couldn't help but smile.

"I know guys!" Nigel sighed, "But I can't just leave her out there. I know it's dangerous, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. It's probably my fault she's out there in the first place."

Abby's expression softened as she stared at Nigel. He was really determined to go...

"Well, I wanna come with you!" Hoagie said, standing up, smiling.

Nigel's eyes grew wide, a sign of relief highlighting his face. "You do? Really?"

Hoagie nodded, "I don't even know what I'm doing in this camp! I don't know about you guys, but I'm not really enjoying anything we do here! I'd do anything to get away from this place!" Hoagie grabbed his back pack and started packing his Yipper comic books into it.

Nigel turned to Abby, "How about you, Abigail? I know you and Lizzie don't really get along, but..."

She sighed, folding her arms. "You do realize this is the stupidest thing ever? It's dangerous, risky and a lot of effort to go through!" She paused, glancing at Nigel, who had a disappointed look on his face. She smiled, "Sounds like my kinda fun! Im in!"

Nigel wanted to smile, but decided to retain his serious face and nodded at Abby, who turned towards Wally, "How about you, Wally? You comin'?"

Wally stared at her with an 'are-you-kidding-me' look. "You're outta your cruddy mind! There's _no way_ I'm going!"

Abby shook her head, "Yeah, of course you're not. Kuki?" She turned to Kuki.

"But it's coooold!" Kuki complained, snuggling under her warm blanket.

"Put on a jersey!" Hoagie said, proudly. "Jerseys are made for cold weather."

Abby rolled her eyes, "Woooow..." she said sarcastically, "Aren't you clever?" and punched Hoagie's arm lightly.

Kuki appeared to be thinking, as she eyed Nigel, who stared at her with a serious look. "Well, if it'll lighten up mister Grumpy-Pants over there, I'm in!"

Abby laughed at the disgusted look Nigel gave Kuki, "Mister what?"

Kuki jumped out of bed and started gathering everything she wanted to take with.

After everyone finished packing their bags, Nigel looked at Robert, who was standing in the corner, uncomfortably.

"We don't want Rick following us, alright? So tell him we decided to go home early and he needn't worry about us anymore."

Robert nodded and stared down at his feet. "G-good luck out th-there..." and with that he left the room.

"Sure you're not coming?" Abby asked Wally one last time, hoping he might change his mind. Wally ignored her and simply rested his head on his pillow, pretending to fall asleep again. Abby rolled her eyes, "Suit yourself..." and left the room with Nigel and Hoagie.

Kuki walked towards the door but stopped before exiting. She glanced back at Wally, a gleam of hope in her eyes. Wally opened his eyes as he could feel someone watching him. He sat up and looked towards the door where Kuki was standing.

She smiled sweetly at him and whispered, "Bye..." and with that she left. Wally stared after her, his tough expression softening, as he fell back onto his pillow.

'Stupid girl...' he thought, 'Why'd she have to go and follow those bunch of idiots? Going into the bushes to save some cruddy Sheila, who cares more about herself than any other living thing! What a stupid...' he sighed and closed his eyes, suddenly remembering Connor's words: 'She's just slipping through your _tiny_ hands!'. Wally's eyes shot open as Connor's laugh echoed in his mind.

"Whoa! Slow down there tiger!" Abby cried to Nigel as she tried to keep up with him. Nigel simply continued his pace towards the dark bushes in front of them. "Hey! Earth to Nigel! Slow down! You aren't the only one on this rescue mission! Cut us some slack!"

Nigel slowed down and waited for the rest to join him, "Sorry..."

"You do know which way she went, right?" Abby asked Nigel, as she glanced back at an exhausted Hoagie, "Dude, really? We left like five minutes ago!"

"I... I know, it's just... tiring... because I was... sleeping before this... and then..." Hoagie replied, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah-yeah, okay." Abby chuckled and turned to Nigel, still waiting on him to answer her question.

Nigel simply nodded, "Robert told me the way, so yes. Just follow my lead."

Kuki glanced behind her to the sound of footsteps; she was surprised to see Wally running towards them. "Wally...?"

Hoagie, Abby and Nigel jerked their heads back in surprise as they saw Wally. "What's he doing now?" Abby asked, shaking her head.

Kuki couldn't help but smile at him as he reached them.

"I... uhh..." He looked down at his shoes, not having the guts to look Kuki in the eyes again. "I'm sick of Rick telling me what to do. I want out." He said sternly, eyeing Abby. "But don't think now that I'm here, I'm gonna carry your cruddy bags around all day and stuff, 'cause it... uh... it ain't in my nature!"

Abby chuckled, "Yeah Buff-Boy, now come on. We gotta get going before Rick discovers we've gone!"

Nigel glared at Wally, "I hope you're not here to cause trouble, Wallabee."

"Your girlfriend ran away from you and you think _I'm_ the one causing trouble? You need to check your sunglasses, mate." Wally answered, glaring back at Nigel.

Kuki, who by this point could see a fight coming, threw her bag at Wally before Nigel could say anything. "Will you carry that for me?" She smiled sweetly at Wally.

Nigel rolled his eyes and walked towards Abby, who was standing a few feet away with Hoagie, who was still trying to catch his breath.

Wally stared at Kuki, a blank expression on his face. "Didn't I _just _say...?"

Kuki did her best puppy-dog eyes look, "Pretty please, Wally?"

Wally groaned, "Argh! Alright, _fine_!" And with that he threw her bag over his shoulder, "But just this once, you hear me?"

She nodded, grinning as she happily walked towards the rest.

Wally stared after her, not knowing if he should be happy that he decided to come or regret it completely. He heard Kuki laugh at Hoagie and smiled. 'Oh come on, it can't be all _that_ bad, right?'

_A/N: Ta-dah! And there you have it! :) Please let me know what you guys think. As I said it's a little short and very uneventful, but it's a start right? HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! You're all so awesome! ;)_


End file.
